Confinamiento solitario
by snape white
Summary: Trad. con consentimientoEn un intento por hacer que se lleven bien, Dumbledore encierra a Snape y a Harry en una clase durante 72 horas. ¿Cómo sobrevivirán el uno al lado del otro? AU. PreHBP. No Slash.
1. Primer Infierno

¡Hola a todos! Aquí Sw embarcándose en una nueva traducción! Encontré este fic hace unos días y la verdad es que prometía, así que me decidí a traducirla. No os preocupéis los que seguís las "Quejas", de momento la autora no ha escrito nada nuevo, así que con éste no estoy quitándole tiempo a traducir el otro! Y paciencia a los que leéis "Henry", hay un pequeño problema: Kaworu se ha quedado sin ordenador por indigestión de viruses. Así que de momento habrá que esperar un poco.

Bueno, a partir de la línea todos los comentarios son del autor: GuTTerArT.

Si yo tuviera algo que decir o apuntar vendría ´precedido por : NT o nota de la traductora¿vale? Besos!

* * *

**Confinamiento solitario**

**Desafío:** En un intento por lograr que se lleven bien, Dumbledore encierra a Snape y a Harry en una clase durante 72 horas. ¿De qué hablarán y/o pensarán durante esos tres días y tres noches? Mencionar las pesadillas de Harry y/o a los Dursleys.

-----------

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece salvo el espacio del disco en el que lo he guardado.

NA: en respuesta al desafío de Tilly en Pociones y Snitches. Soy muy de desafíos ¿no? Supongo que es debido a mi carencia reciente de imaginación, además, esto sonaba extremadamente divertido de hacer. Me sorprendió que nadie respondiera, de hecho. Va a ser relativamente corto, unos 5 capítulos más o menos. Desearía un beta, pero debido a la falta de voluntarios tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. Dios nos salve.

La época es la de Ootp (o sea, libro 5)

----------------

**Infierno inicial**

-Otra vez- bufó Snape fieramente. Apuntó con su varita al joven mago frente a él, quien se levantaba lentamente con piernas temblorosas. Sin esperar a que el alumno se recuperase gruñó- Legilimens.

Harry volvió a caer de rodillas al instante, intentando con todas sus fuerzas frustrar la invasión mental de su profesor de Pociones. Imágenes de los Dursley cruzaron por su mente. Su tío asiéndole por el pelo y arrojándole dentro de su alacena bajo la escalera. Tía Petunia chillándole por haberse dejado una mala hierba en el jardín. Dudley y su banda hostil de antagónicos amigos persiguiéndole por toda Magnolia Crescent, pillándole y pegándole.

Una sensación que tiraba de él abruptamente y después el cese de las imágenes señaló el fin de la exploración de Snape. Harry miró con fijeza al jefe de Slytherin desde la posición que ocupaba en el suelo jadeando pesadamente.

Odiaba eso. Odiaba cada segundo. Era una tortura, una manera lenta y dolorosa de volverle loco. No podía deshacerse de la idea de que Snape conocía sus peores vivencias. Por eso, le odiaba. Harry no había pedido esto, no era culpa de nadie más que de Snape. ¿Quién le había pedido que mirara todo¿Quien le había pedido que prestara una atención especial a esos recuerdos? Nadie.

"El chulo maligno" Harry estaba furioso. Snape le miró impacientemente.

-Levántese- ordenó fríamente-, el Señor Oscuro no le permitirá una prerrogativa. En pie, Potter.

Harry clavó la mirada furiosamente sobre él. Respiraba con fuerza, pero no por los vestigios de la Legilimencia.

-No.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Snape peligrosamente. Su tono era viperinamente tranquilo, sus ojos se estrecharon, cerró los puños. Prácticamente estaba machacando la delicada varita que agarraba con su mano derecha.

-He dicho "no"-, dijo Harry ahogadamente, aunque sus ojos ardían con furia. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de una tonalidad rojiza, al igual que sus ojos. Había tenido suficiente.

-Se levantará, Potter, a menos que quiera que Gryffindor mantenga una puntuación negativa hasta que sus nietos asistan al colegio- gruñó Snape oscuramente.

Harry le miró de soslayo desde su posición sobre las rodillas.

-¿Nietos... señor?- añadió como si se le hubiera ocurrido al final.- Tendré suerte si paso el séptimo curso.

-Siempre el mártir-, dijo Snape mordazmente-. No se lo volveré a decir, Potter. Levántese.

-No-, Harry era todo susurros. Snape se dirigió hacia él amenazadoramente, pero permaneció imperturbable. Cuando se hallaba cerca del inmóvil Harry, quien no le miraba desde que había avanzado, lanzó una mano fría y blanca. Agarró la parte delantera de la túnica de Harry y con la otra, cogió rápidamente su varita.

_Click._

Harry miró hacia arriba. Snape se quedó congelado. El ruido había venido de detrás de ellos. Torció su cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro, lo cual era bastante difícil con el incómodo collar rodeando su piel. Miró hacia la puerta del despacho. Su mejor amiga a ese lado de la habitación. Era su libertad.

Snape dejó de agarrarle, empujó a Harry bruscamente a un lado. Recorrió el camino hacia la puerta y giró el manillar. La puerta ni siquiera cedió con su traqueteo habitual. Snape empujó. No pasó nada. Harry se quedó donde estaba y observaba. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Es inútil, Severus- dijo una voz levemente amortiguada desde el otro lado de la puerta. Era Dumbledore. Snape clavó la mirada en la madera tan fieramente que Harry no se habría sorprendido si la puerta se hubiera cumenzado a arder.- He cerrado la puerta.

-Señor director¿Qué significa todo esto?- gruñó Snape enojado.

-Ahora, Severus, he pensado que lo mejor sería informarte cuando parezca que estés más tranquilo.- Dijo Dumbledore prosaico.

-¡Estoy tranquilo!- bufó Snape hacia la puerta.

-Por supuesto, la viva imagen de la tranquilidad-. Dijo Dumbledore amable. Harry prácticamente podía ver el guiño a través de la madera ardiente. Snape gruñó amenazadoramente. Harry disfrutaba absolutamente con el espectáculo.

... Espera... ¡El también estaba encerrado dentro!

-¿Profesor?- dijo Harry inseguro, refiriéndose al Director. Todavía estaba sentado sobre el suelo.

-Ah, Harry, muchacho. ¿Qué tal la Occlumencia?- Preguntó Dumbledore curioso, como si le consultase sobre el tiempo que haría a la hora del té de la tarde.

-Erm... bien- dijo Harry desconcertado. Temía acercarse con un agitado Snape de pie a pocos pasos de él. Su previa determinación exhausta había disminuido, ahora reemplazada por el sentido común y el instinto de supervivencia. Simplemente quería irse a su dormitorio a dormir, olvidando que algo de eso hubiera ocurrido.

-Lo he pensado mucho- Dijo Dumbledore, aunque no había reprimenda en su tono. De hecho, sonaba positivamente alegre.- y la razón por la cual los dos estáis en esta situación, me temo.

-¿Qué situación?. Exigió Snape.

-He decidido que estaréis encerrados hasta nueva orden.- dijo Dumbledore prosaico.

-¿Encerrados?- Snape y Harry clamaron al unísono.

-Eso mismo.- dijo el Director.- Hasta que llegue un momento en el ambos dejéis a un lado vuestras diferencias.

-¿Qué?- Bramó Snape ferozmente. Se había apretado contra la puerta, como si pensase que podría traspasar la madera sólida y emerger por el otro lado.

-Severus, lo hago sólo porque es absolutamente necesario.- dijo Dumbledore resumiendo.- Tienes que aprender a aceptar que Harry no es su padre. Sólo entonces serás capaz de enseñarle Oclumencia apropiadamente. Es de suma importancia. Si Voldemort selecciona el recuerdo correcto, sabrá de qué lado estás. Te matará.

-Pero...- Harry interrumpió incrédulo.

-Y Harry, debes dejar atrás el odio que profesas hacia el profesor Snape. Aunque no os haya dado muchas razones, os aseguro que esto os beneficiará a los dos. No necesito destacar la importancia de que aprendas Occlumencia¿No, Harry?- Preguntó Dumbledore firmemente, pero con amabilidad.

-No, Señor- murmuró Harry miserable. Atrapado... ¡con Snape! Echó una ojeada a la puerta, la amiga que le había traicionado.

-¡Albus, no puedes hacer esto!- gritó Snape, golpeando con el puño la puerta.

-Me temo que debo, Severus.- Dijo Dumbledore sintiéndolo. Su voz sonaba ligeramente lejana.- He colocado protecciones en la puerta. Ahora es impenetrable, irrompible y haré un encantamiento silenciador alrededor del cuarto tan pronto como me vaya. Estaréis completamente solos, con el otro como compañía.

Snape parecía horrorizado. Harry nunca le había visto tan descompuesto.

-¡No, Albus!- llamó desesperadamente al Director.-¿Qué haremos para comer y para...?

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Severus. Todo está bajo control- dijo Dumbledore amablemente.- Buenas tardes a los dos.

Con eso, escucharon murmurar el hechizo silenciador y después nada.

--

Habían pasado dos horas, treinta y siete minutos y veintidós segundos desde la partida del Profesor Dumbledore según el reloj de Harry, que había estado mirando concienzudamente. Ya no estaba sentado en el suelo sino en una de las sillas de la habitación. Snape, por otro lado, no se había movido de su sitio y continuaba vigilando la puerta. Se había agachado hasta el suelo con la espalda en la pared, sus rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos descansando sobre ellas. Giraba su varita sobre una mano distraídamente. De hecho, no se había movido en las dos horas, treinta y siete minutos y cincuenta y ocho segundos.

Harry no podía ver su cara, estaba oculta por la cortina negra y grasienta de pelo, pero estaba seguro de que miraba furiosamente hacia la puerta desde el suelo y maldiciendo a Dumbledore para el sexto círculo del Infierno. Suspiró con fuerza y empezó a tamborilear inconscientemente con los dedos sobre el escritorio tras el cual estaba.. Escuchando el constante _drip, drip, drip_ del agua que caía de algún lugar indeterminado, lo cual parece ser algo muy presente en cualquier mazmorra.

_Esto no está tan mal,_ rumiaba Harry, _mientras no tenga que hablar con él._

¿Cuanto tiempo podría tenerlos encerrados el Director? Seguramente había una ley en contra de esas cosas. _Podría considerarse secuestro, _pensó o _puede que una situación hostil ._Una imagen de Dumbledore durante sus vacaciones de verano, llevando equipo de natación, gafas de bucear y todo, siendo arrastrado a un juicio e insistiendo en que él lo había hecho "por su propio bien" acudió a la cabeza de Harry.

Sonrió malévolamente.

-¿Tiene que hacerlo?

Harry saltó. Se había olvidado completamente de que él no era el único ocupante de la habitación. De verdad¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Se trataba de Snape. Miró hacia el Profesor inquisitivamente. Snape todavía no se había movido. La varita rotatoria era la única señal de que todavía continuaba vivo.

-¿Que si tengo que hacer qué?- Preguntó Harry, un poco más mordazmente de lo que había pretendido. Se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo.

- Continuar con ese ritmo insufrible.- volvió a gruñir Snape, un destello de obsidiana brillante se topó con las esmeraldas de Harry. Paró de tamborilear con los dedos.

-Oh- dijo débilmente, y giró su silla del todo para encarar el escritorio. Se reclinó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Se hundieron nuevamente en el silencio.

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

Snape paró de girar la varita. Harry le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

-¡Sectusempra!-gritó Snape. ¡_BANG!_ Harry saltó en su silla espantado. Dos filas de mesas y sillas parecían haber explotado frente a él habiendo antes chocado ruidosamente y cayendo al suelo con estrépito convertidas en patéticos fragmentos. Parecía como si Grawp hubiera puesto sus manos sobre ellas.

Harry trató de calmar su agitada respiración antes de que llamara la atención de Snape, quien suspiró hondamente y luego volvió a hacer girar su varita. Harry fijó la vista en él.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-Preguntó asombrado.

-Un hechizo- murmuró Snape desde el suelo.- Uno que usted no tiene permitido saber.

-Así que¿qué, ha decidido que la cordura no está de moda esta primavera?- bramó Harry furioso.

-No ponga a prueba mi paciencia, Potter- advirtió. Harry soltó aire y se derrumbó de nuevo sobre su silla, de brazos cruzados e intentando contenerse de poner mala cara.

-¿O qué¿Me cortará en cientos de pedazos pequeñitos?- murmuró Harry tranquilamente para sí mismo.

-No tiente a la suerte.- dijo Snape sin ningún rastro de humor en su voz. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron visiblemente y miró suspicazmente hacia el profesor de Pociones.

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

* * *

Nota SW: pues hasta aquí llego hoy. En cuanto traduzca el siguiente os lo subo ¿vale¡Besos!

Snape White (Miembro de la Orden Severusiana)

In Sev I trust


	2. Segundos solitarios

**Wola!** Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de este fic! En total son seis, y creo que tiene una secuela que todavía no ha publicado pero que supongo que también os trauciré. Así que ¡A leer! Y perdonarme si me he dejado llevar por la emoción y os he dejado algunas notas de traducción que no venían a cuento por ahí.

SW.

* * *

**Segundos de soledad**

Harry bostezó cansado. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Snape no le había dicho ninguna otra palabra. Snape ni siquiera se había movido. Harry quería dormir. No, NECESITABA dormir. La noche anterior una pesadilla le había atormentado, la misma que había estado teniendo desde el verano. Así de simple, estaba exhausto.

El plan había sido permitir al profesor de Pociones hacer el primer movimiento. Había esperado a que Snape dijera algo en algún momento cerca de medianoche que sonara a algo parecido a ir a la cama. No lo había hecho. ¿Y ahora qué? Harry no sabía cómo iban a apañárselas para dormir. ¿Poner un par de sillas juntas para fabricarse una cama o algo? Volvió a bostezar.

-¿Profesor?- preguntó con cautela. Deseaba que el enfado de Snape hubiera disminuido desde que demolió el escritorio. No experimentaba ningún placer al pensar que él podría encontrar un final tan sangriento. El Profesor de Pociones no se movió.

-¿Profesor?- le llamó Harry más insistentemente. No hubo respuesta.

Se levantó, lentamente estiró sus rígidos brazos y espalda. _Hogwarts necesita un mobiliario mejor_, rumió Harry. Cautelosamente, recorrió el camino hasta Snape. Estaba casi a un pie de distancia del profesor de Pociones, y empezó a examinarle, tratando de encontrar signos de vida. ¿Se había dormido? Seguramente no sería demasiado cómodo estar apoyado contra una puerta sentado sobre un suelo frío de piedra.

La varita que Snape había estado haciendo girar se encontraba irremediablemente aferrada por una mano fina. Parecía bastante incapacitada. Harry acercó su mano lentamente hacia él para despertarle. La posó sobre su hombro y le agitó.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron abruptamente, su varita se elevó y empujó firmemente la garganta de Harry. Respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos erraban por toda la habitación. Volvieron a quedarse mirando a Harry de nuevo y el delirio se desvaneció visiblemente. El reconocimiento volvió a su lugar pero no guardó su varita. Harry retiró su mano del fornido hombro. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, lo que causó que la varita se moviera en concordancia con su nuez.

-¿Profesor?- susurró quedamente, como si temiera enfrentarse a un animal indómito. Snape apartó la varita y se levantó rápidamente. Harry se echó un paso atrás y se enderezó. Miró enfadado a su profesor.

-_¿_Sabía usted que está neurótico o es un secreto hasta para usted?

Snape asintió distraídamente y deslizó su varita entre su túnica, para alivio de Harry. ¿Y si Snape hubiera usado ese hechizo? Harry hubiera podido entrar en el club de los Cazadores sin Cabeza, que era más de lo que podía decir de Nick Casi Decapitado.

-¿Qué hora es, Potter?- preguntó Snape con un tono un poco menos despectivo de lo habitual mientras supervisaba la habitación.

-Las dos y cinco.- respondió Harry- señor¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien?

-¡Sí, Potter! Deje de hacer de mamá conmigo. No es propio de usted.- protestó el profesor de Pociones.

_Aquí está el Snape que todos conocemos y odiamos_, pensó Harry irónicamente.

-Sólo preguntaba- murmuró desanimado.

-Va-t'en- Snape estaba claramente irritado. Harry le miró suspicazmente durante un momento. (nt: "Va-t'en" En francés: "Lárgate" o más metafóricamente "Vete al infierno". Aunque he estado a punto de traducirlo como "Que te den", que por otro lado suena muy parecido a lo que dice Snape y sería igualmente apropiado. Que-T'den. Jajaja. )

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó con cautela. Snape le ignoró y procedió a ir a la esquina más alejada del cuarto sin ningún indicio de haber escuchado a Harry. El chico se dirigió de nuevo a la silla que ahora odiaba tanto como Snape le odiaba a él. Podía sentir los ojos del profesor de Pociones en su espalda. Se dejó caer en la ahora incómoda silla y comenzó el juego al que había estado jugando desde hacía rato, contar cuantas manchas había en las mesas sin parpadear. Había llegado a seiscientas nueve.

Harry miró con curiosidad a Snape poniendo dos sillas juntas. _Eso sí que es irónico_, pensó Harry. Sacó de nuevo su varita y murmuró un hechizo que Harry no alcanzó a oír. Las dos sillas se transformaron y lentamente formaron lo que parecía ser una confortable cama. No había nada cercano a los extravagantes pósters de su dormitorio pero él no era exigente. Se había criado con los Dursley, después de todo. Como añadido, Snape conjuró mantas y almohadas y las situó con cuidado en el nuevo diván.

Una vez terminado esto, se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando pasaba miró a Harry cuidadosamente, agitó perezosamente la mano hacia el catre, indicando que podría dormir ahí. Harry asintió, sintiéndose agradecido y fue hasta allí. Lanzó una mirada hacia Snape, quien había adoptado su posición anterior en la puerta, varita en mano.

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar si él no iba a transformar una cama para sí pero recapacitó sobre ello. No quería que Snape volviera a ponerse brusco con él. La luz de la habitación disminuyó visiblemente hasta convertirse en un destello naranja relajante acorde a las farolas de Privet Drive que revestían las paredes. Harry se preguntó sobre esto a la vez que daba vueltas a otros pensamientos menores antes de caer dormido.

--

Sus leales mortífagos se habían reunido a su alrededor, cada uno de rodillas obedientemente, a sus pies.

-Colagusano- llamó fríamente. Una figura idéntica a las demás se elevó y dio un paso adelante, bajándose la oscura capucha y revelando a la pequeña rata chillona.- Colagusano, tendrás buenas noticias, espero. Por tu propio bien.

El hombre calvo se arrodilló a los pies de Harry y besó el bajo de la túnica con desesperación.

-Por favor, mi Señor, por favor- . imploró patéticamente.

-Colagusano, me has decepcionado- dijo Harry con sentimiento. Sacó su varita y la apretó con sus esqueléticos dedos. Simplemente dijo, casi con alegría- afortunadamente no será por mucho tiempo.

-¡N-NO!- Colagusano chilló de manera patética. Se aferró a las túnicas de Harry e imploró- P-Por favor, m-mi Señor, n-no lo volveré...

-No, Colagusano, no me fallarás de nuevo. Puedo asegurártelo.- La mueca de desprecio se hizo más evidente.-He pensado en darte otro uso.

La otra mano de Harry se disparó de repente saliendo de su túnica y aferró a Colagusano del poco pelo gris que todavía le quedaba. Colagusano chilló aterrorizado y empezó a gimotear. Harry tiró más arriba. Bajó la cara hasta la oreja de Colagusano y susurró peligrosamente, cada palabra perfectamente pronunciada.- Nunca más volverás a fallarme. Si lo haces, no regreses. Estoy seguro de que me divertiré mucho persiguiendo tu mutilado cadáver y arrojándoselo a los lobos. Te encontraré, Colagusano. No cometas ningún error.

Apartando a un lado al hombre, Harry se enderezó y le permitió regresar con los otros mortífagos.

-¿Dónde está Severus esta tarde?- preguntó, con un indicio de preocupación acompañando a las venenosas palabras. No hubo respuesta.- Hum... Colagusano, irás a Hogwarts. Encontrarás a Severus. Descubrirás la razón por la que se siente tan seguro de sí mismo como para no acudir cuando es llamado. ¿He sido claro?

Colagusano asintió y rápidamente salió del círculo. Se preparó para desaparecer de la zona.

-Oh, y Colagusano- dijo Harry casualmente. La rata se volvió hacia él con temor. Apuntó la varita hacia él perezosamente. Murmuró como un letargo.- Crucio.

El hombre gritó y se retorció sobre el suelo, su cuerpo visiblemente atormentado con el rebosante dolor de la tortura. Harry se sintió desbordante de alegría atormentando a Colagusano. Sonrió cruelmente y después de un minuto entero de tortura paró la maldición.

-Nunca más. No vuelvas a decepcionarme.

--

-¡Potter!- un voz áspera le llamó desde la distancia.- ¡Potter, despierte!- Harry sintió algo helado y húmedo golpearle como cientos de cuchillos penetrantes antes de que se sobresaltara en la cama. Inspeccionó la habitación perplejo, asegurándose de que estaba en su propio cuerpo.

Estaba completamente empapado. Harry volvió a registrar la habitación , preguntándose qué demonios había pasado cuando notó a Snape rondando cerca de él... Sujetando lo que parecía ser una gran jarra VACIA. Harry fijó la vista en él sin entusiasmo durante un momento antes de apartar las mantas empapadas y saliendo él mismo de la ahora frígida cama. No es que se notara mucho la diferencia. Su túnica estaba completamente calada y era la única que tenía desde que estaba ahí atrapado con Snape .

_Brillante_, pensó sardónicamente. Snape se acercó un poco más cuando Harry empezó a tiritar debido a las dos cosas: la jarra entera de agua helada y la pesadilla de antes.

-¿Y qué había de malo en conjurar un despertador o algo que no conllevara una hipotermia?- Preguntó Harry sarcásticamente. Snape le volvió a ignorar (nt: Snape se pasa la vida ignorándole jujuju) lo que empeoró la frustración de Harry. Depositó la jarra en un pupitre y comenzó a secar las mantas. Apuntó la varita hacia Harry, quien se puso rígido visiblemente, y secó su túnica, para alivio de Harry.

-Gracias- murmuró Harry a regañadientes. Snape le ignoró (nt: de nuevo ) pero asintió y gesticuló hacia la ahora seca cama, incitando a Harry a sentarse.

-¿El Señor Oscuro?- preguntó Snape. Harry asintió cansadamente.

-E-estaba... molesto... con Pettigrew.- vaciló Harry. Snape le miró directamente a los ojos, instándole a continuar- No sé por qué. Falló en encontrar algo, creo. No estoy seguro. Voldemort...- Snape hizo una mueca al oír el nombre.- Voldemort-, persistió Harry-, no estaba contento. Iba a matarle.

Snape elevó una ceja ante esto. Miró hacia otro lado, parecía que su mente estaba muy lejana.

-Y...-, continuó Harry. Snape centró su atención en él. (nt: hey¡ya no le ignora! Vale, me callo) – quería saber dónde estaba usted. Envió a Colagusano aquí para averiguarlo. Si no lo consigue Vold... oh, muy bien, Quién-Usted-Sabe le matará. Es su última oportunidad.

Harry tragó saliva. No quería hablar de ello, y menos con él. Era como encontrarse con la vaca yendo al matadero y todavía planear comérsela. Snape se levantó y empezó a caminar desde la puerta hacia el escritorio y vuelta a empezar. Harry le miraba sin verle, estaba demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

El monótono _click, click, clik_, de los tacones de Snape se interrumpió cuando paró de pasear. Echó una ojeada a uno de los armarios al otro lado de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia allí y empezó a revolver entre las cosas que había. Sacó un frasco tras otro, examinando cada uno de ellos antes de depositarlos en un pupitre.

Finalmente, pareció que encontraba lo que estaba buscando; un frasco pequeño. Contenía una poción transparente que Harry conocía muy bien. Empezó a caminar hacia Harry, frasco en mano.

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer, Señor? Si Colagusano descubre que estamos encerrados juntos, me refiero. Preguntó Harry preocupado. No es que estuviera particularmente preocupado por el profesor de Pociones personalmente. Estaría igualmente preocupado si fuera un completo extraño, simplemente era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Eso no le concierne, Potter- dijo Snape escuetamente. Le pasó a Harry la poción para dormir sin soñar y se alejó.

-Pero si averigua que está trabajando para la Orden...

-Potter, he dicho que ya basta- rugió Snape amenazadoramente.

-¡Genial! Es SU funeral,- dijo Harry enfadado, antes de tirarse dentro de la cama.

-Aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera. (Nt: en francés: "Ayúdate a ti mismo y el cielo te ayudará"). Dios ayuda a los que se ayudan a sí mismos.- dijo Snape sorprendentemente abatido.

Harry le miró por encima del hombro y notó cómo Snape apretaba su brazo izquierdo, con una mueca visible a la vez que se dirigía de nuevo a vigilar la puerta. Su cicatriz le dolió, pero ignoró esa sensación. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ello. De repente, algo se le ocurrió.

-¿Por qué mandaría a Colagusano aquí, Profesor¿Por qué no a alguien en quien confíe?- Inquirió Harry con curiosidad, girando en la cama para encarar al profesor de Pociones.

-Es un animago, puede colarse en los terrenos sin arriesgarse a que lo detecten.- Dijo lentamente Snape como si pensara que se lo estaba explicando a alguien extremadamente corto. Se apoyó contra la puerta y continuó- El Señor Oscuro probablemente espera que se mate él mismo. No suele hacer el trabajo sucio manchándose sus propias manos.

-Así que ¿ese es al que Dios no ayudará, Profesor?- preguntó Harry pausadamente. Snape rió de manera agria.

-Naturalmente.

Harry asintió y tragó la poción. Se durmió en cuestión de segundos.

----------

Nt: soy una mala persona. No me apetece traducir los comentarios finales y del principio del autor, así que os los resumiré: Dice que se ha partido de risa escribiendo el segundo capítulo, que es un poco sádico, y que da las gracias a los que le han enviado reviews y a su beta: DreamonofLorien. También dice que es la primera vez que escribe algo sobre Voldy y que espera que no le haya salido muy mal. Para acabar dice que no entiende ni papa de francés y que las frases las ha sacado de wikipedia, añadiendo que hasta los insultos en francés en suenan genial. Yo sigo pensando que Que-T d'en suena mejor, pero no vamos a discutir eso ¿no?

Bueno. Pues me pongo manos a la obra con el siguiente cap. Si queréis que os traduzca literalmente sus comentarios, decídmelo¿vale?

Besos!

Snape White

In Sev I trust. (El 7º me dará la razón)


	3. Tres para pelear

Bueno, me he limitado a poneros algún comentario relevante del autor y muchos sin importancia míos. Así soy yo. ¡A leer!

Snape White

-------------------------

**Tres para pelear **

Harry se levantó a la mañana siguiente preguntándose qué hora sería y porqué Ron no le había despertado como solía cuando llegaba tarde. No le llegaba ningún sonido de los otros ocupantes del dormitorio... de hecho, no había ningún sonido. Se obligó a abrir un pesado ojo y...

-¡aah!.- Se cayó fuera de la cama por uno de los lados aterrizando estruendosamente y quedando patas arriba totalmente enredado con las sábanas. Gruñó.- Au.

-¿Desea Harry Potter desayunar, señor?- Le preguntó Dobby lleno de alegría, y Harry se vio de repente frente a unos ojos inmensos boca abajo detrás de la cama, asomándose desde el lado opuesto.

-Buenos días, Dobby-, murmuró Harry cansadamente. Agarró la almohada que había caído con él, la colocó sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos. _No me moveré hasta que me despierte de esta pesadilla,_ gimoteó internamente. Hasta que oyó los ominosos ruidos de tacón avanzando hacia él a través de el suelo de piedra. _Ugh, ahora no. No cuando todavía estoy medio dormido. _

-¿Potter¿Por qué demonios está enredado en su propio limbo. (nt: por la frase, me temo que Snape tampoco está muy despierto esta mañana. ) –Preguntó Snape irritablemente. Harry murmuró algo a través de la almohada que el profesor de Pociones no captó. Snape soltó aire impacientemente.- Hable sólo cuando no esté en proceso de ahogarse a sí mismo.

Harry asomó la cabeza, usando las cejas como apoyo.

-No deje que mi suicidio le incumba, Profesor.- dijo en lo que podía considerarse un tono alegre. Después de deslizó de nuevo bajo la almohada e intentó ignorar al profesor. Snape parecía que había tenido suficiente por ese día y se alejó con paso majestuoso.

-Harry Potter, señor.- una voz chilló con incertidumbre. _¿Qué es lo que he hecho para merecer esto? Oh, vale, existir. _

-¿Kpasa, Dobby?- Preguntó Harry irritado desde el otro lado de la almohada.

-¿Desea Harry Potter desayunar, señor?

Harry suspiró.

-Sip, por favor.- asomó la cabeza y bajó los pies de la cama. Dobby estaba frente a él ahora, vistiendo una combinación de las ropas más extrañas que Harry había visto jamás, incluyendo lo que parecía ser una minifalda muggle de colorines a rayas que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas (recordando claramente a un Kilt arcoiris) y un top grandísimo de un morado brillante que llevaba como delantal sobre un por otro lado desnudo pecho. Sobre la cabeza descansaba un sombrero de lana con protuberancias de un amarillo chillón con una chapa grande y verde que tenía escrito: "Feliz día de San Patrick" con letras enormes y naranjas. (N.A.:Había un MONTÓN de errores de ortografía en este párrafo, así que he tenido que corregirlas. Suspiro.

El elfo doméstico llevaba también una bandeja de plata con forma del escudo de Hogwarts, llena a rebosar con varios desayunos. Bacon, huevos, tostadas, cereales, porridge; todo lo que Harry podría haber escogido en el Gran Comedor. Por lo menos no les estaban negando el placer de desayunar, incluso si le habían privado de libertad. Supuso que podría vivir así... durante cierto tiempo.

Dobby depositó la bandeja en el suelo frente a él. Harry empezó a tomar tranquilamente su desayuno, ignorando al otro ocupante de la prisión y medio escuchando la charla incesante de Dobby. Habló de Winky, de cómo se lo había pasado en sus vacaciones y eso. Si hubiera sido una clase y Harry hubiera tenido que hacer un examen sencillo sobre lo que le estaban contando, no hubiera sacado más que una T.

-Y Winky diciendo que Dobby era un mal elfo, pero Dobby lo sabe bien, señor. A Winky no le gusta la libertad, señor, pero Dobby controla que no beba. Winky se está poniendo mejor, Harry Potter. Pero Winky todavía no entiende lo que el Sr. Crouch hizo con ella. Winky todavía cree que es la elfa del señor Crouch. Dobby le dice a Winky que ahora es la elfa doméstica del Profesor Dumbledore...

Y seguía hablando mientras Harry comía y asentía apropiadamente a las protestas, ignorando inconscientemente al otro ocupante de la habitación.

-Dobby se ha comprado calcetines nuevos con su paga, señor, y tiene dos días libres el próximo mes. Y...

Dobby desapareció con un _crack_ sin ni siquiera terminar su frase siguiente ni decir un adorador "¡Adiós Harry Potter, Señor!" Simplemente se esfumó. Harry dirigió la mirada hacia Snape y vislumbró brevemente una varita desapareciendo por la manga derecha de la túnica. Había desvanecido a Dobby de la habitación.

-¡Eso no ha sido justo!- exclamó Harry indignado. _¿Cuando me he transformado en Hermione_? Se preguntó vagamente. Snape se limitó a mirarle, y Harry empezó a estar harto. Ignorarle no conduciría a Snape a nada.- No estaba haciendo ningún daño¿No? Y tampoco iba a quedarse mucho tiempo...

El profesor de Pociones se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia él. Agarró furiosamente a Harry por el pescuezo y le forzó violentamente a aplastarse contra un lado de la cama. La habitual mirada dura de Snape ardía con una rabia que Harry jamás había presenciado. Provenía desde lo más recóndito de su ser, reforzando la profundidad de sus obsidianas.

-Ya he tenido suficiente de usted, Potter.- siseó Snape viperinamente, tensando el puño brutal que mantenía alrededor de la garganta de Harry-. He tenido suficiente para toda la vida.

Harry intentó responder pero su lenta y disminuyente respiración no se lo permitía. Intentó concentrarse en conseguir oxigeno en sus pulmones en vez de en la nariz grasienta y enorme que estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya e ignoró los mortales y dilatados ojos que le taladraban. La habitación pareció congelarse así como ellos dos se quedaron inmóviles.

El malhumor de Snape se fue tan rápido cómo apareció seguido por una tremenda confusión. Se giró sobre sus talones bruscamente dando la espalda a Harry, pero sin alejarse como solía hacer. La tensión de sus hombros no le había abandonado, pero algo en su conducta cambió, o eso le parecía a Harry.

Harry distinguió la varita en la mano derecha de Snape. Harry se puso rígido. _Eso es, Snape ha perdido la juicio. Es indudable. _Bordeó la cama, intentando alejarse de Snape para encontrar una posición que ofreciera una mayor defensa. Tal y como estaba situado, no podría ni siquiera esperar bloquear un ataque.

Pero entonces... Snape comenzó a reírse. Una hilaridad carente por completo de un ínfimo vestigio de humor.

Harry era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí abriendo los ojos como platos, mientras que Snape se giraba rápidamente hacia él, varita en mano y una pequeña mueca de resentimiento maligno en su rostro. Anunció mordazmente:

-Parece ser, Señor Potter, que algo nos ha estado influyendo .

Harry sólo podía parpadear como un lerdo.

-¿Influyendo?- Preguntó Harry suspicazmente, todavía preparado para algo inesperado. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que sucedería a continuación. simplemente pasaría.

-De hecho- Snape hizo una mueca, pero el desprecio había desaparecido.- Para asegurarse de que el castigo iba en la dirección correcta el Director nos ha estado manejando. Ha colocado otro hechizo en la habitación, uno que convenientemente se olvidó de mencionar. Senex Senis.

Al ver la cara de incomprensión de Harry, continuó hablando con un gesto de irritabilidad.

-De verdad¿tampoco aprende usted nada en sus otras clases? Y yo creyendo que Pociones era una excepción. El encantamiento Senex, como se le conoce mayormente, es un hechizo que, usado correctamente, potencia los sentimientos y la verdadera personalidad del individuo está a flor de piel. Es un hechizo que funciona del mismo modo que el Veritaserum. Hace que sea extremadamente difícil para el embrujado esconder sus emociones de los otros. Es usado constantemente por los medi-magos y por los que trabajan en el campo de la psicología.- Acabó Snape odiando tener que explicarlo todo. Era todo lo que Harry no podría imitar.

¡Cómo se atrevía Dumbledore¡Cómo osaba! como si encerrarlos juntos no fuera ya suficiente y ahora iba y colocaba un hechizo en la habitación que les estaba volviendo a ambos completamente locos! Harry abría y cerraba la boca enfadado, a su lado.

-Cómo se ha atrevido... ese chalado, vejestorio... cómo se atreve...- No podía empalmar una frase con otra. Se apartó de Snape y se dirigió hacia la sellada puerta de la habitación. Le propinó una patada furiosa, dañándose el dedo gordo del pie en el proceso. Pero no el importó. El dolor sólo fue levemente registrado por su mente. Snape le observaba en silencio, estudiándole. Harry dio a la puerta un último golpe de cortesía antes de voltearse e inclinarse contra ella, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-Supongo que esto- Snape gesticuló de modo impaciente hacia Harry- es uno de los efectos. Aunque no me sorprendería si no lo fuera- añadió mordazmente. Harry estaba claramente abochornado, de repente se sentía algo absurdo. Ahora que pensaba en ello, ese no era él... o por lo menos no siempre, sólo a veces. No iba rondando por el colegio peleando a patada limpia con objetos inanimados.

-Así que por eso...- dijo Harry débilmente, gesticulando hacia Snape y casi temiendo continuar. El profesor de Pociones simplemente le obsequió con una ceja levantada.

-Eso parece.- dijo con tono helado- Me había preguntado sobre la causa de sus descaradas réplicas de esta noche. – Harry hizo un aspaviento avergonzado al oírle.

-Normalmente están en mi cabeza.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y luego volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Como debe ser- dijo Snape amenazadoramente.- Una vez que estemos fuera, sí que le haré pagar por todas y cada una de las acciones que haga, no se confíe. No habrá clemencia cuando la puerta se abra. (Nt: ains, espero que se entienda. Lo que quiere decir Snape es que mientras estén encerrados y bajo los efectos del hechizo, no tomará represalias contra Potter por lo que haga o diga, pero una vez estén fuera, todo volverá a ser como era antes.)

Harry asintió en silencio. Eso era progreso, suponía, a pesar de la amenaza de Snape. Y el mayor progreso que harían sería el de ser capaces de escapar con vida de su prisión y volver finalmente a odiarse mutuamente con comodidad. Así era cómo lo resolverían.

-Así que cuando dije que usted estaba completamente loco, técnicamente¿estaba en lo cierto?- Inquirió Harry con curiosidad. Snape le clavó la mirada. ¡_Lo estaba!_ Pensó incrédulamente. Cambió de tema rápidamente antes de que Snape saliera por la tangente.- Erm... sobre ese hechizo. ¿No hay un contrahechizo o algo?

-No-dijo agriamente el profesor de Pociones. Parecía frustrado consigo mismo.- lo normal es que nadie más que el que ha pronunciado el hechizo pueda quitarlo usando la misma varita con el encantamiento Novus. Hace que sea un hechizo extremadamente difícil de romper, a menos que seas un mago de poder superior. El Señor Oscuro puede que sea el único mago con suficiente poder como para poder romper un hechizo del Director.

Harry se desinfló levemente. ¡Encima eso! Estaban emocionalmente destrozados. Tal y como iban las cosas, Harry conjeturaba que no saldrían en tres meses. Algo se le ocurrió entonces.

-¿Entonces normalmente siente ganas de matarme?- preguntó Harry en shock, pero intentando parecer despreocupado. Snape se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada.- Así pues¿eso no es cosa del hechizo?

-No me gustan los niños, señor Potter. En un momento u otro siempre siento ganas de matar a _alguien._- dijo con el ceño fruncido Snape.- el hechizo se encarga de enfatizar la sensación. Me cuesta más frenar el impulso.

-El que ha sido mortífago...- suspiró Harry. El profesor de Pociones le lanzó una mirada venenosa y Harry enseguida se dedicó al estudio de una fila de estanterías. No estaba particularmente interesado en fortalecer las emociones más mortales de Snape contra él.

De repente se sintió como si estuviera en una de esas películas de miedo muggles que había vislumbrado cuando Dudley compró un nuevo video a su madre de título anodino. Harry era la víctima atrapada en una casa (o habitación, en este caso) con Snape, el asesino loco del hacha. Y no había nadie para oírle gritar o para ayudarle en caso de que Snape cediera a sus impulsos. Harry se prometió a sí mismo que, si moría, se dedicaría a perseguir a Dumbledore por el resto de su vida. Y si no moría, le iba él a enseñar lo que era una buena manera de "resolver problemas" y tal vez se dejaría llevar por sus propios impulsos asesinos.

------------

NT: Kilt es la falda que usan los escoceses, he de añadir que el autor es de allí. Algún día me armaré de valor y le preguntaré si tiene una y que cuando se la pone. Todavía no se lo he preguntado porque me da miedo que me conteste que si yo tengo un traje de sevillanas y si bailo flamenco todos los días... **Edición: **ya se lo he preguntado y sí, tiene. Dice que se lo pone en ceremonias importantes pero sólo si no hace frío.

N.A: Para aquellos que me lo preguntaron, sí, hay una buena explicación a por qué Snape habla francés. Es relevante para la trama y lo desvelaré próximamente.


	4. Divide entre cuatro y vencerás

Hala, aquí tenéis el siguiente cap! Disfrutadlo porque los dos último capítulos son larguísimos y tardaré un tiempo en traducirlos, así que paciencia.

¡A leer!

* * *

**¡Divide entre cuatro y vencerás!**

La tarde avanzaba laboriosamente lenta para Harry. No había hecho nada en todo el día excepto leer, pensar, y apoyarse en la pared mientras mantenía conversaciones mudas y mentales con los objetos inanimados del cuarto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Dobby había aparecido con su comida y se había marchado prometiendo regresar más tarde con la cena. El pobre elfo doméstico no podía haberse escapado tan rápido como la última vez que había salido de la habitación cuando Snape no había tenido más remedio que hechizarle.

Se crea o no, Harry podía ver el lado bueno de su situación: estaba siendo alimentado. Los Dursley nunca habían sido tan generosos como para llevarle comida regularmente. Ese era el único lado bueno. El resto era un pesado y oscuro abandono- sin olvidar su destino en esa habitación. El Director podría sentir algún día la urgencia de venir a visitarles y encontrar el cuerpo mutilado de Harry esparcido en cachitos y repartido en varios frascos de cristal de las estanterías entre otros objetos de la habitación, mientras Snape, loco de remate y con agorafobia, roe uno de los dedos del pie desmembrado de Harry.

Puede que eso no fuera lo que Dumbledore tenía en mente con este pequeño experimento.

Suspiró mientras pasaba rozando las páginas de una manoseada y vieja novela que había sido abandonada en una de las estanterías desde hacía (o eso aparentaba) siglos antes de que Harry naciera. Se titulaba 'Una Medianoche para Recordar- La sórdida historia de Merlín Thistlefoot (Nt: Literalmente sería "Piesdelicados") y Cavillera la Traidora." Escrito por Francesco Longshack. Estaba seguro de que Ginny estaría en la Gloria leyendo esa historia. Hermione no. Era demasiado poco realista para su gusto. Y Ron nunca leía. En cualquier caso, a Ginny le habría encantado.

Había llegado a la parte de la narración en donde Merlín (que no tenía nada que ver con EL Merlín) descubre un libro sobre Artes Oscuras en la bolsa de viaje de Cavillera mientras viajaban a Stonehenge para realizar una asamblea antigua y folclórica. Lo que realmente era bastante escandaloso, imaginaba Harry, es que Cavillera le había contado a Merlín que ella era más o menos una squib.

El libro no es que fuera realmente del gusto de Harry, pero ya le había dicho demasiadas cosas a su viejo reloj de Mickey Mouse y al frasco de pociones que reposaba en la mesa cerca de él. Mientras leía, algo se le ocurrió. ¿Qué era lo que iban a hacer si necesitaban darse una ducha o ir al baño? El estómago de Harry se revolvió con el pensamiento de tener que preguntárselo a Snape. _Maldito Dumbledore con su maldita manía de meterse en la maldita vida de todos! _Le maldijo Harry para sus adentros.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Snape si se lo preguntase? Le asesinaría dándole un golpe en la cabeza o se limitaría a hechizarle durante una semana. En cualquier caso, no sería una experiencia plácida. Harry echó un vistazo al profesor de Pociones quien actualmente estaba sentado cerca de la puerta, como si pensase que se abriría ella sola si continuaba intimidándola. Harry conjeturó que Snape había pasado la fase de malhumor y que actualmente se encontraba en la de negación.

El maldito Dumbledore, como Harry se había acostumbrado a llamarle, no había especificado el tiempo de la condena. ¿Qué pasaría si pasasen allí un mes entero? Era demasiado tiempo sin un baño. Algo atroz. ¿Y sin una ducha? Sólo con pensarlo Harry palideció. Eso fortaleció su resolución, si nada más... tendría que preguntárselo a Snape. La imagen de Snape royendo su pie acudió de nuevo a él y le dejó un poco indeciso. Tal vez... tal vez debería preguntar al frasco de pociones antes para practicar.

-¿Profesor?- _¡No lo hagas!_ Oyó prácticamente a Mickey gritándole.

Snape miró de soslayo hacia Harry durante un momento, como si pensara que el Gryffindor le había interrumpido mientras estaba discutiendo tácticas con un miembro importante de la Orden, cuando realmente estaba discutiendo con una puerta. El profesor de Pociones volvió su mirada rápidamente a dicho objeto. Harry interpretó esto como que podía continuar, según el diccionario Slytherin-Gryffindor.

-Erm...-¡_Vamos, Potter, suéltalo_!- ¿Dónde está el baño?

Harry se encogió esperando cualquier explosión, dio unas diez veces más las gracias al Maldito Dumbledore, se sentía como un imbécil. Maldita sea, nada había pasado.

El profesor de pociones no hizo ni un solo movimiento. No parpadeaba, y parecía que tampoco respiraba del todo. _Raro_, pensó Harry. Pero más tarde, bajo el escrutinio de Harry, Snape se movió. Cerró los ojos. _Ah,_ se dio cuenta Harry, _está conteniendo la explosión._ Bueno, Harry no podía culpar a Snape que por lo menos estaba tratando de controlarse. De hecho, Harry pensaba que Snape se tomaba el hechizo de Dumbledore como un reto personal, y estaba intentando esforzarse al máximo para actuar de la manera más racional posible. Bueno, tan racional como Snape podía llegar a ser.

-¿Profesor?- insistió Harry, deshaciéndose de toda precaución. Snape estaba conteniéndose después de todo ¿Por qué debería Harry dejar de intentar obtener una respuesta?

-¿Es urgente?- preguntó Snape apretando sus horribles dientes amarillos (nt: hey, cuidado con lo que dices. Me niego a que mi Sev tenga los dientes así.) Harry prácticamente podía oír el sonido chirriante que producían.

-Este... no.- Empezó Harry pero Snape le interrumpió rápidamente antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra sílaba.

-Por el momento, no sé.

-¿Qué no sabe?- repitió Harry con la mirada vacía. Snape no se dignó a responderle.- ¿Pero y si...?

-Usted dijo que no era urgente, señor Potter.- le cortó Snape irritado. _De verdad¿este hombre es capaz de sentir alguna otra emoción?_ Se preguntó Harry enfadado.

-Ya¿pero y si lo fuera?- continuó Harry.

-Entonces sugiero que haga buen uso de los muchos frascos que hay en la habitación- dijo heladamente Snape. Harry se quedó alelado durante un momento, con una cara de disgusto en su cara.

-¿Mear en una botella¿Habla en serio?- inquirió escépticamente.

-Muy en serio, Potter- replicó el profesor de Pociones, quien ahora se retorcía el bajo de la túnica con una mano.

-¿Y no hay otro modo de...?- empezó Harry desesperado pero un Snape furioso le interrumpió de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que no, Profesor Potter- le lanzó Snape sarcásticamente.- No quisiéramos que el Gran Harry Potter haga algo ni remotamente desagradable en una situación en la que no tiene ni voz ni voto.

Harry no pudo ayudarse a sí mismo.

-¿Es eso un sarcasmo, Profesor?- preguntó, fingiendo coraje. Snape le gruñó furiosamente.- ¿Sabe usted que esa es la forma menos ingeniosa de expresarse?

Snape cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, como si quisiera retenerlos antes de que hicieran algo particularmente horrible al joven que actualmente intentaba pelearse con él. Miraba con ferocidad y parecía estar librando una lucha interna sobre qué hacer, demasiado para lo molesto que se sentía Harry. El Gryffindor no sabía exactamente qué quería, simplemente alguna reacción. Algo que le quitara al profesor de pociones esa sombra de figura autoritaria o de mortífago. Algo que le hiciera humano.

Con un humano Harry sería capaz de soportar esa situación. Con un Snape sin embargo...

Snape se alejó su mirada de él, sus manos apretando el tejido tan fuerte que los nudillos del puño se volvieron blanco. Ahora sí que estaba furioso, estaba harto de todas las payasadas que había hecho Potter estos dos días. Harry pensó que nunca en toda su vida había pasado tanto tiempo cerca de una persona en particular sin tener ni un sólo momento de intimidad. Era como para volverse loco, pensó Harry, con o sin el encantamiento Senex.

El profesor de Pociones no era el único que estaba hasta el gorro de tener que soportar esa compañía. Harry necesitaba a la gente. A pesar de su fama, era una criatura relativamente social, especialmente con Ron y Hermione que eran sus dos mejores amigos. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a tener a alguien con quien hablar. Los Dursley eran otro problema aparte. Harry podía soportarles porque sabía que no era algo permanente. Dumbledore no tenía ni idea de a qué le estaba forzando.

Harry estaba a punto de descubrir cuanto había de humanidad en Snape.

-Legilimens.

Había sacado su varita con sus dedos insensibles y la apuntaba hacia la espalda de Snape. Murmuró el hechizo con la mente en blanco y la dirigió hacia el profesor de Pociones, descontrolada e inconteniblemente. La energía primitiva y bruta chocó con su ajeno objetivo y antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Harry rompió las casi inquebrantables defensas mentales de Snape.

Oleadas de imágenes y de sonidos indistinguibles que no le pertenecían acudieron a los pensamientos de Harry, una mancha de colores tumultuosa e indefinida. Concentró toda su fuerza en las imágenes y sacó una de ese caos infinito. Era como ser absorbido por una película muggle, donde los límites de la realidad se volvían negros y nada excepto el metraje que aparecía en la pantalla distraía tu atención.

Harry miró, una habitación se hizo más nítida. Estaba decorada pobremente, era un cuchitril deprimente. Una mujer de aspecto enfermizo se afanaba en el fregadero, frotando un plato que ya estaba suficientemente limpio. Su pálido hijo estaba sentado en una mesa raquítica y gastada escribiendo furiosamente. Un ruido atronador emergió desde la habitación adyacente antes de que un hombre entrara, borracho, desordenado y frenético.

Agarró rudamente a la mujer por el hombro y comenzó a gritarle con furia. Ella no hizo nada. Lo único a lo que se atrevía. Comenzó a suplicarle en francés. El chico había huido de la mesa y se escondía en la esquina más alejada del hombre de cabello lacio.

Antes de que Harry pudiera registrar el resto de acontecimiento enteros, sintió cómo algo tiraba bruscamente de él y salió dolorosamente de la mente de Snape. Se golpeó con el suelo y no pudo comprender nada más. Un olvido mucho mayor que el que hubiera temido le acompañó.

--

Harry se encontró de repente reptando por el suelo, por fin libre de su maestro durante un tiempo. La alta hierba le golpeaba delicadamente mientras zigzagueaba atravesando el bosque de vegetación, siguiendo a la atormentada rata que le precedía y a la que perseguía. Lo que más deseaba era clavarle sus colmillos venenosos mientras descuartizaba sus entrañas.

Pero no, tenía órdenes de su maestro. Debía limitarse a seguirla. "Echarle un ojo". Esas eran sus instrucciones. Y así lo estaba haciendo, tan silencioso como la melancolía del atardecer que se aproximaba. La rata sabía que estaba por ahí, pero no sabía exactamente dónde. Eso hacía que el misterio permaneciese, para satisfacción de Harry. Hacía la cacería más entretenida.

Estaban cerca de Hogwarts ahora. Harry podía sentir las vibraciones de muchos humanos pisando por el castillo. Pronto su libertad acabaría y tendría que volver. Sintió la sombra de las puertas de Hogwarts sobre él, un negro helado, comparado con el azul frío del polvo. Se acentuaba al compararlo con el naranja levemente iluminado de Colagusano, pasando rápidamente por las numerosas defensas de Hogwarts sin levantar sospechas.

La rata gateó sin vacilación como sólo una rata podía hacerlo hacia la brillante luz del castillo. Era como si pensara que sabía exactamente a dónde ir y cómo entrar sin alertar a nadie de su presencia. Harry miró suspicazmente a su presa. La rata alcanzó los muros del castillo y empezó a tirar y rascar del blando y húmedo suelo.

Harry le observó atentamente durante un momento antes de que unas vibraciones en el suelo le alertaron de otra presencia que se acercaba. Echó una ojeada sobre el césped y vio el rojo caliente de un humano que avanzaba a zancadas rápidamente hacia la rata. Reconocía ese aroma; Albus Dumbledore. Harry se deslizó silenciosamente y con cuidado se escondió entre el follaje de los terrenos del castillo.

-Stupefy.- el enardecido calor del hechizo pasó demasiado rápido como para que a Harry le diera tiempo a mirar a la rata y ver cómo le golpeaba de lleno. Colagusano quedó inmovilizado al instante, inconsciente y desamparado sobre el suelo. El director conjuró rápidamente una jaula y colocó a la rata dentro.

Otra persona acudió desde el castillo. McGonagall, reconoció Harry. Se unió a Dumbledore y miró de hito en hito a la reciente captura. Harry no podía hacer nada salvo observar. Cómo deseaba perforar su carne con los mortales colmillos que parecían cuchillos en su boca. No había nada más dulce para su boca que la sangre.

-Entonces ya le tiene- comentó McGonagall secamente.

-Eso parece.- dijo Dumbledore. No sonaba más complacido que ella.

-¿Cree que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado sabrá de su captura?-Inquirió alarmada.

-Por supuesto, antes de lo que podríamos adivinar, me imagino.- Remarcó el Director.- Está todo en nuestras manos, Minerva.

-Puede¿Pero qué pasa con Potter? Estoy segura de que su intención no es dejarle atrapado en las mazmorras mucho más. Ya ha conseguido lo que necesitaba...

-Sí, Minerva, lo tengo. Pero Severus y Harry aún no, y estarán así hasta que lo encuentren. La ejecución es el camino de la resolución.- dijo el viejo mago guiñando un ojo.

-No lo será si los mata primero.- se quejó McGonagall consternada.- No es humano, Albus.

-Debemos elegir, profesora, entro lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil. Creo que esta es la mejor manera de que resuelvan sus diferencias.

-A menos que les vaya espantosamente. ¡Esos dos no pueden soportarse! Pronto empezarán a carcomerse sus propios limbos (nt¿?)- dijo la Profesora McGonagall enfadada.

-¿No se ha planteado que esos dos podrían salir beneficiado?

-Sí, pero no creo que sea esa la manera. Cualquier relación entre su realidad y la mía es meramente coincidencia.- Soltó con un susurro resentido. Dumbledore sólo podía reírse amablemente.

-Mi querida Minerva, cualquiera diría que no confías en mí.- comentó pacientemente el Director. La jefa de Gryffindor bufó impacientemente y se alejó. Se dio la vuelta y dijo a sus espaldas.

-El hecho de que nadie te entienda no te convierte en un artista, Albus. No trates de ponerte sobre los demás pintando los destinos de aquellos que pudieran estar bajo tu control.

La imagen se emborronó y Nagini se dirigió en dirección contraria a los dos humanos para regresar por donde había venido.

--

Una penetrante niebla parecía rondar al rededor del cerebro de Harry que estaba atrapado entre la inconsciencia y el despertar. Dos fuerzas que tiraban en direcciones opuestas en su mente, una hacia un nirvana perpetuo y la otra en la dirección de la consciencia. Lentamente empezó a forcejear y a nadar hacia la última a pesar de sus dudas. La reflexión se introdujo en él rápidamente y con un poco más de esfuerzo, finalmente fue lanzado hacia la realidad.

Harry parpadeaba o por lo menos lo intentaba. Sintió sus párpados como pequeños pesos de plomo, haciendo que permanecieran cerrados y pegados unos con otros. Oyó a alguien llamándole por su nombre, y sólo fue capaz gruñir como respuesta.

-¿Potter?

La voz le llamaba de nuevo, una que era demasiado familiar. Harry todavía no era capaz de situarla, y de nuevo su cuerpo le forzó a adentrarse en el sueño.

--

Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado antes de que finalmente se despertara y se sintiera más como él mismo de nuevo. Una vez más, tuvo que pelearse con sus inoperantes párpados y maniobrar para fisgonear por una minúscula rendija. Movió su dolorida cabeza que palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón y se topó con la penetrante mirada del profesor de Pociones.

Harry dio un brinco debido a la intensidad, pero no bajó su mirada, no la hubiera podido bajar aunque lo hubiera intentado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Harry iba recuperando sus recuerdos.

-Lo siento- murmuró febrilmente, a lo que Snape respondió con una mueca de desprecio.

-Una simple disculpa no reparará el daño que ha hecho.- increpó el profesor de Pociones. Harry se encogió más por el tono tan alto con los mordaces acentos y resolvió volver a cerrar los ojos. No sabía que decir, su cerebro no parecía querer hacer el resto del trabajo de su cuerpo y dijo la única cosa que era capaz de decir:

-Lo siento. –repitió una vez más, insistiendo. Snape suspiró pero no le presionó más. Harry estaba seguro que de todos modos más tarde tendría que oírle decir unas cuantas cosas al respecto.

-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó Snape seriamente, como si algo de su alma de verdad estuviera preocupándose por él. La mente de Harry no respondía todavía como debería, sólo podía mirar a Snape confusamente.

-Habla... habla como si fuera alguien razonable.- murmuró Harry cansadamente.- ¿Hora de su medicina?

Snape le clavó la mirada impacientemente.

-¿Debe ser tan inmaduro? No hay ninguna razón para tomárselo a broma. ¿No se da cuenta del peligro en el que nos ha puesto?- Snape inquirió consternadamente al adolescente.

-Lo ziento. Zuena como zi hablada en inglés (nt: er... en Español, vamos) , pero no zoy capaz ne entender una paladra de lo que dice.- Harry pronunciaba mal las palabras penosamente. El profesor de Pociones soltó aire irritado por ello.

-De acuerdo, Potter. Descanse. Me encargaré de usted por la mañana.- Dijo Snape amenazadoramente. Harry murmuró una respuesta afirmativa antes de que fuera conducido al sueño más natural que había tenido desde hacía un largo año.

* * *

Ains... si es que este Harry no aprende. ¡¡A quién se le ocurre violar la mente de Snape!! Es un suicida.

Sw


	5. Implorando el quinto

¡A leer!

Implorando el quinto

-En nombre de Merlín¿en qué estaba pensando?- gruñó Snape entre dientes, sus brazos cruzados y él mismo tirado con gracia sobre la silla más cercana. Harry no era capaz de hacer nada más que sentarse en su cama transformada en una posición similar, apoyándose contra la cabecera de madera con su cabeza inclinada y sus piernas cruzadas.

Casi era mediodía cuando por fin un exhausto Harry se había despertado, exceptuando aquel momento cuando estando semi consciente había cogido uno de los frascos vacíos de Snape y había hecho buen uso de ellos. Se sintió vacío, como si hubiera pasado todo el día anterior con alguna actividad parecida a la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando en realidad sabía que no había pasado más de un cuarto de minuto dentro de la cabeza de Snape. Ese pensamiento aislado le perturbaba por dentro y por fuera.

Snape tampoco se había tomado muy bien la aventura de dentro de su cráneo y había rehusado todo conocimiento de Harry durante otra hora y media después de que el Gryffindor regresara al mundo de los vivos. Irónicamente, Harry era ahora el que le ignoraba.

-No sabe el riesgo, el daño que podía haber hecho.- culpó Snape muy enfadado a la vez que se levantaba y comenzaba a pasear desesperadamente por la habitación.- Como siempre, se siente usted muy confiado con sus propias habilidades y no tiene reparos a la hora de llevar a cabo un hechizo sobre el que no tiene control,- Snape se giró y frunció el ceño hacia él-... ni siquiera tiene el más mínimo conocimiento de las consecuencias que podría conllevar, en alguien...- Snape se giró de espaldas y continuó paseando-... que estaba completamente desprevenido y sin su consentimiento.

-No fue del todo así,- murmuró Harry dentro de sus brazos a la vez que cambiaba de postura, descruzando sus piernas y elevando las rodillas para apoyarse sobre ellas. Harry no se sentía molesto siendo amonestado de esa manera por el profesor de Pociones. Sabía que se lo había merecido. Snape paró instantáneamente de pasear y le miró profundamente. Se encorvó levemente desde dónde estaba intentando captar la mirada de Harry.

-No le contará a nadie lo que ha visto,- dijo en un peligroso susurro.- A ningún. Alma. Viviente, Potter.- Harry asintió todavía entre sus brazos sin vacilación.- O ya puede ir rezando para que el Señor Oscuro le capture y le conceda una muerte llevadera y misericordiosa.

Harry se topó con los centelleantes ojos y luego los suyos propios se abrieron de par en par. El profesor de Pociones parecía que hablaba en serio.

-¿Me he explicado bien, Potter?- Harry asintió rápidamente pero Snape continuó insistiendo.- ¿Potter?

-Sí, señor- murmuró Harry quedamente. Rápidamente escapó de la mirada penetrante y la concentró en el tejido de su camisa. Ninguno de ellos se movió durante un tenso momento hasta que Snape se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla.

-¿Cómo fue?- Preguntó Snape quedamente. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia él, inseguro.- Pretende decirme que mi análisis de la situación es incorrecta. Póngame en mi lugar y dígame exactamente cómo es en realidad.- Harry estaba seguro de que Snape podía encontrar alguna manera de usar el sarcasmo en cualquier situación para empequeñecer a cualquiera. Esta no era una excepción, parecía.- Esta es la única oportunidad que tendrá de corregir al capullo de su profesor de Pociones, Potter. Espero que aproveche la ventaja plenamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza. No iba a permitir a Snape que le atormentase así.

-¿Es eso un no? Entonces censúreme.- aguijoneó Snape y Harry no pudo hacer nada más que recapacitar sobre la ironía de la situación.

-Nunca quise decir...

-Pero lo hizo.- Cortó secamente Snape.- No se atreva nunca a intentar clasificar esto como un accidente. _Usted _sacó su varita. _Usted_ llevó a cabo el hechizo. Nadie más.

-¿Tiene problemas con los pronombres?- gritó Harry enfurecido.- ¡Los está enfatizando demasiado!

-¡Créame, Potter, esto queda muy por encima de lo que se podría hacer sólo con pronombres y énfasis!- Ladró Snape furiosamente.

-¡Es 'Harry'!- bramó el igualmente colérico Gryffindor.- ¡Mi nombre es _Harry_!

Esto no parecía ser lo que Snape había esperado. Miró a Harry durante un momento, irónicamente los oscuros ojos de Snape le quemaban mucho más que el sol de mediodía. La expresión del Profesor de Pociones se volvió aún más oscura mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.

-Usted nunca será nada más que un Potter.- murmuró mordazmente a la vez que sus manos empezaban a crisparse ansiosamente.

-¿Cómo se sentiría usted si todo el mundo le comparase a su padre, _Snape_?- Inquirió Harry con la misma frialdad. No le importaba ya si hablaba con uno de sus profesores, o incluso con alguien que podía enviarle fácilmente a las manos de Voldemort. Joder, ni siquiera le importaba que Snape fuera un poderoso mago capaz de superarle en un duelo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Todo lo que quería Harry era hacerle saber _exactamente_ qué se sentía cuando la gente te juzgaba erróneamente.

-No se atreva a usar lo que aprendió ayer...

-¿Contra usted¡No veo porqué no maldito hipócrita! Usted usa todo lo que sabe de mí en cada una de las lecciones.- chilló Harry, concentrando toda su frustración proveniente de las clases de Pociones que parecía haber aflorado justo ahora.- ¡A usted nunca le ha importado usar todo eso contra mí¡Con tal de divertirse!

-No suponga que...

-¡Todo porque piensa que es una manera de vengarse de mi padre¡Al menos él aprendió de sus errores! Usted no hace más que repetir el ciclo. No sé qué le hizo cuando eran niños, pero ¿sabe qué¡Me alegro¡Desearía que hubiera sido peor¡Desearía que se hubiera muerto!

Harry se sentó jadeando durante un momento con su mente tratando de renombrar lo que acababa de dejar escapar su desenfrenada lengua. No sabía qué otra cosa decir mientras permanecían sentados frente a frente en una silenciosa batalla, ambos sin tener muy claro cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento. El Gryffindor no podía hacer más que sentir que había jugado sucio en este juego de ingenio, lo único que quería era retirar parte de lo que había dicho, no todo. Algunas cosas, pensaba Harry, era algo que necesitaba oír Snape. Aunque el deseo de su muerte podía habérselo ahorrado.

_Qué tacto_, reflexionó Harry para sus adentros. Observaba a Snape cuidadosamente en espera de una reacción, pero el hombre parecía estar conteniéndose milagrosamente, eso o estaba pensando en el mejor hechizo posible para maldecir a Harry.

-¿Ha terminado ya, Potter?-Preguntó Snape, peligrosamente bajo. Harry no podía hacer más que asentir dócilmente, aunque no ayudaba nada notar la flexibilidad de las manos de Snape. El profesor de Pociones debía estar a escasos centímetros de agarrar su varita.- No se confunda, mocoso imprudente, si esa puerta no estuviera cerrada, ya le habría expulsado. Cuando llegue el momento, no vacilaré en lanzarle algo particularmente desagradable (nt: se refiere a un hechizo). Una palabra más, Potter, y se lo juro, si me da razones, lo despedazaré.

-Dumbledore no...

-El Director no está aquí ni está vigilando. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, Potter¿O es que se acaba de dar cuenta de que está más allá de su protección mientras estemos en esta situación?- Snape hizo una mueca, como si pensara que Harry era un completo imbécil.

Un peso enorme parecía haber caído directamente en la boca del estómago de Harry, frío e innatural. No era miedo. Era algo diferente, algo extraño. Algo que no debería haber sentido. La incómoda presión parecía desgarrarle desde el estómago, haciendo que las palabras de Snape perdieran su importancia y creciendo mucho más poderosa. Harry podía sentir el calor abandonando su cuerpo, como si algo mucho más allá del dolor hubiera roto su halo, un veneno emponzoñado que deliberadamente le torturaba y le dañaba desde dentro. Si sólo hubiera sabido qué le pasaba...

El cuerpo de Harry pareció congelarse entonces, no podía moverse, incluso respirar se había vuelto algo doloroso. Con cada minúscula contracción de un dedo o al llenar su pecho de aire, una sacudida ardiente estremecía sus venas. Tan inesperadamente como el frío llegó, se fue, proporcionándole un momento de descanso. Esa fue toda su recompensa. Ese único y singular momento.

El resto era un infierno en llamas y sus adentros se consumían, lamiendo la parte interna de su pálida, fría y húmeda piel. Sus pulmones parecían haber inhalado una buena cantidad de humo negro, que lentamente le estaba asfixiando. Su corazón latía desesperadamente a un ritmo desenfrenado, a uno que procuraría que la sangre necesaria llegara a su cuerpo, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. La sangre parecía habérsele evaporado con el calor y su mente se había ido con ella. Sus órganos se descomponían sin ella, su sangre había desaparecido y su propio cuerpo estaba siendo carcomido desde su interior. La conciencia rápidamente se rindió en la batalla y su cuerpo peleó en una guerra completamente diferente. Su visión se oscureció tanto como su único asidero y vía de escape.

Durante todo el proceso, fue incapaz de notar al Profesor de Pociones tratando de regular su respiración y los intentos que hacía Snape para salvarle.

---

Harry había sufrido ya demasiadas veces despertarse después de haber sido forzado a la inconsciencia , y había experimentado demasiado con ello para toda la vida. Otra cosa de la que había tenido ya bastante era tener a Snape clavándole la mirada sentado a un lado de la cama mientras se despertaba. Una mirada de reojo y un sermón no eran precisamente lo que se necesitaba cuando uno se sentía soñoliento, desorientado y en general, sintiéndose como si se hubiera caído de su escoba desde una altura de cien metros.

-¿Q... qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Harry completamente grogui, ignorando la mirada helada de Snape que podía haber bastado para congelar su febril cuerpo.

-Cuando era niño fui mordido por una víbora. Ha experimentado algo parecido en su cuerpo a lo que sería el desmembramiento causado por un veneno hemotóxico,- dijo Snape estoicamente, sin dar el consuelo a Harry de apartar o atenuar su incluso-más-intensa-mirada-de-odio.

-¿Veneno noséquétóx...?- empezó Harry a preguntar, completamente despistado.

- Hemotóxico,- le cortó Snape impacientemente.- Destruye las células rojas de la sangre, causa la degeneración de los órganos y un daño general a los tejidos. Simplemente, tus órganos se colapsan lentamente a la vez que el veneno devora tu cuerpo desde dentro.

-¿Por qué ha sucedido? No es que me haya...- Harry paró mientras hablaba y giró la cabeza para clavar una mirada suspicaz en Snape.

-No me mire así, Potter. No he tenido nada que ver. Me imagino que serán consecuencias del hechizo.- soltó Snape acusándole.

-¿Pensó que no tenía nada mejor que hacer?- Preguntó Harry a la defensiva.

-No lo hice. No fui yo el que le hechizó.

Harry le miró durante un momento, sin haber olvidado la discusión anterior.

-Podría haberle matado para ganarse un poco de mi simpatía (nt: creo que se refiere a la víbora que mordió a Sev de pequeño.)

-Posiblemente.- Gruñó en respuesta Snape. Suspiró antes de continuar,- No había veneno físicamente dentro de su cuerpo, simplemente estaba reviviendo mi recuerdo del dolor.

-¿Eso ha sido todo?- inquirió Harry sarcásticamente.- Y yo aquí preocupándome por lo que podría haber ocurrido.

-Realmente no tiene ni idea de lo afortunado que es, Potter.- arguyó Snape irritablemente.- Eso es todo, suerte. Parece estar perpetuamente bendecido con ella por alguna perversa razón. Cualquier otro podría haber acabado muerto o peor.

-¿Qué es lo que podría haber sido peor?- le desafió Harry incrédulo.

-Haberte quedado atrapado sin tu propia razón eternamente mientras tu decadente cuerpo se sienta, actúa maquinalmente y espera el regreso de la mente. Los medimagos insisten en mantener el cuerpo vivo tanto tiempo como se pueda para ello, sin darse cuenta de la tortura que podrían estar infligiendo. El cuerpo no puede vivir sin la mente, Potter, o viceversa,- Snape miraba a Harry intencionadamente mientras hablaba, como urgiéndole a comprender.

-¿Piensa que la muerte es compasiva?- Preguntó Harry dudando.

La expresión de Snape no cambió, pero apareció un destello de algo en el interior de sus normalmente atemorizadores ojos. Una pizca de remordimiento o... ¿nostalgia? Harry pensó en ello durante un momento antes de que la cadencia áspera de la voz del Profesor de Pociones le sacara de sus pensamientos y ese destello de oscuridad simplemente se esfumó.

-Sí, nunca tema a la muerte, Potter. Es inevitable. El Señor Oscuro la teme por encima de todas las cosas de este mundo. Ha hecho los mayores esfuerzos para escapar de ella y ha llegado más allá. Vuélvase la Muerte, acéptela y habrá encontrado la manera de derrotarle.- dijo Snape quedamente, tan seguro como si pensara que era algo tan simple como que dos más dos son cuatro.

-¿C-Cómo puede alguien ser la Muerte? Eso no es posible.- Preguntó Harry vacilante. El pensamiento aislado de alguien declarándose algo acorde con la Parca (nt: en Inglés "Grim Reaper" literalmente: "el segador inexorable". Me parece una bonita metáfora... algo macabra.) era turbadora, pero en cualquier caso tenía que preguntarlo. Podría llamarse curiosidad mórbida, pensó Harry para sí.

-Si hace de si mismo algo más que un hombre, se convertirá en algo parecido. No aprenda a no ser visto, aprenda a ser invisible. No aprenda los hechizos más poderosos que sea capaz de manejar, aprenda a ir más allá de ellos. No aprenda a caer con gracia, aprenda a volar. Domine esto y podrá llegar a ser lo que desee, incluso la propia Muerte.- murmuró Snape suavemente, como resguardando cuidadosamente esas palabras, con una sabiduría que rivalizaba con la de Dumbledore escondida en sus insondables ojos.

-¿Más que un hombre?- Preguntó Harry, cautivado por la idea.

-Sí, Potter. Usted es la esperanza del Mundo Mágico, puede conducir a nuestra gente a la libertad. Sea el símbolo para el que ha nacido, saque el miedo de los corazones de los hombres mortales y conquístelos a todos. No tenga ningún miedo y llegará a ser inmortal. Esa es su debilidad, su miedo. Teme al Director, y por eso no puede derrotarle. Teme a la muerte y por eso no la derrotará. Conviértase en aquello que aterra al Señor Oscuro y no le derrotará a usted. Pregúntese esto¿cómo puede convertirse en su miedo?

Harry se encogió. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde quería llevarle Snape con todo esto. Además, no había nada que le enervara más que responder a las preguntas de Snape como si pensara que estaban en Pociones, si bien con un poco menos de hostilidad. ¿Cómo podía un mortífago referirse a Voldemort de esa manera trivial¿No temblaba con el mero pensamiento?

-No temiéndole.- respondió Snape a su propia pregunta.- Así es cómo consiguió su poder en primer lugar. Usaba los miedos de los que le rodeaban para repostar sus energías e influir sobre ellos. No deje que cree un sentimiento similar en usted. No piense en él como en el Señor Tenebroso, como alguien que está por encima de usted. Es un ser inferior. Apenas llega a ser un hombre.- El profesor de Pociones sonaba profundamente disgustado con ese pensamiento.

-Y con las Imperdonable listas para usar.- Dijo Harry dubitativamente.

-Son los pensamientos como ese los que le dan el poder que tiene. No le permita ponerse por encima de usted. No es más que un vil narcisista egocéntrico. No tiene nada. No es nada.

-Sólo tengo quince años...

-Eso no importa, Potter. Edad, género, poder y riquezas no importan nada. No significan nada. Seguramente ya lo haya aprendido durante su estancia aquí. Lo que de verdad importa es la fortaleza y la sabiduría y el coraje para hacer lo que es necesario. Y para que aprenda, Potter, lo he intentado. No he estado haciendo lo de la Occlumencia por pura satisfacción, eso se lo puedo prometer. No es más que una necesidad.- Dijo Snape levemente irritado. Todavía tenía en mente los recuerdos de su última y desastrosa clase de Oclumencia, adivinó Harry.

-Es así como tiene su coraje siempre a mano, Profesor?- Inquirió Harry con una mueca. Snape le clavó la mirada agriamente.

-No más bromas, Potter. Es hora de que crezca.- Snape hizo una pausa y suspiró.- Creo... aunque odie admitirlo, que somos bastante parecidos usted y yo.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Harry defendiéndose, sintiéndose insultado con la mera idea de ser algo parecido a Snape.

-Los dos somos instrumentos en esta guerra en la que no tenemos nada que ver. Los dos hemos sido manipulados por la gente en la que confiamos para servir a sus propósitos. Ambos somos peones.- dijo Snape cansadamente, con la mirada vacía en algo sobre el hombro de Harry.

-No como dos gotas de agua, creo.- Dijo Harry sardónicamente.

-He dicho parecidos pero no externamente.

Harry decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y cambió de tema, con uno que le había hecho surgir muchas preguntas en su cabeza durante algún tiempo.

-¿Por qué decidió enseñarme Occlumencia, Señor?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es mi forma de pagar.- murmuró Snape oscuramente.- Si me aseguro de que sobrevive a esta guerra cueste lo que cueste mi deuda estará saldada.

-¿Con quién?

-Con tu padre.

-----------

Nt: aquí acaba este capítulo y sólo queda uno más... Buaaaaa ToT En fin, se supone que el chico está escribiendo la secuela, pero su ordenador explotó (eso dice él) y por eso ha tenido que empezar desde cero en el ordenador de un amigo suyo. Así que no se sabe cuando lo hará.

Por cierto, en su comentario final a este cap, (que he pasado de traduciros, sorry) dice que hay que leérselo entre líneas para pillar el Angst, pero yo, por más que leo entre líneas, no puedo más que pillar la parte slash ¡Y me he tenido que contener para no poner ochocientos comentarios! Es que las palabras que él ha escogido tenían cada doble significado... Sobre todo antes de que Harry se desmaye (de nuevo): Lo de que Harry se derretía bajo la mirada de Snape, lo que le dice Snape de que "puede hacer lo que quiera con él porque Dumby no está mirando", lo de que "sea un hombre", los dos en la camita hablando... ;D

¡Vale¡No me peguéis!

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Sev I trust


	6. Profundo sexto

¡Hola¿No pensabais que volvería, eh? Pues os equivocáis.

Espero que os guste, es bastante largo y me ha costado un poco traducir algunas partes, por eso me he retrasado. Os pido perdón y ya os dejo para que podáis leer.

* * *

Profundo sexto

_Bueno, esta conversación ya ha sido suficiente para ti_, pensó Harry retorcidamente como si su todavía perpleja mente intentara envolverse sobre sí misma alrededor de un concepto que se le escapara. ¿Snape le debía algo a su padre? La más mínima posibilidad le parecía algo en conjunto completamente... equivocado. ¿Como podía el Profesor de Pociones siquiera considerar la juventud de James Potter como algo de tal importancia? Harry no estaba seguro de si sentirse insultado por ello o no.

-Así que... Tú y él...- durante un tiempo inacabable Harry no supo qué decir al respecto. ¿Qué se suponía que se decía en una ocasión así? Un Mortífago contándole que un sirviente de Quien-Tú-Sabes había jurado a su padre muerto que protegería a su hijo aún no nacido, y como consecuencia Harry había recibido todas las "recompensas" de esa ridícula promesa... ahora, si no estaba completamente ido, Harry no sabía lo que le pasaba. Sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado con la boca abierta durante casi un minuto entero antes de cerrarla bruscamente. Con el desconcierto y la perplejidad asentadas en su voz, lo intentó de nuevo.- ¿Q-Qué significa eso... exactamente?

Snape suspiró impacientemente y reanudó su ya familiar paseo de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Significa, Potter, que a menos que el Señor Oscuro sea derrotado, es mi desafortunado- una pausa en la que tomó una profunda e innecesaria bocanada de aire y cambió su ceño fruncido por una bien practicada mueca de desprecio- deber detenerle en cualquier evento peligroso en que pueda tomar parte o si intenta suicidarse.

-Qué amable.

Snape le clavó la mirada.

-Si le hubiera dejado ir por ahí haciendo lo que le diese la gana desde el primer año, puedo asegurarle que habría acabado tan muerto como Cedric Diggory.

Harry sintió que algo muy en su interior comenzó a dolerle. Había sido su culpa, la muerte de un compañero, un joven proyecto con tanto potencial todavía como para cambiar y provocar al mundo y ahora incapaz de satisfacer sus expectativas... Harry no quería seguir pensando en ello.

Con una mirada oscura, el joven mago apartó la vista para encubrir el vago sentimiento de vergüenza que ocupaba su mente, seguro de que sus ojos reflejaban sus pensamientos. Embargado de ese sabor amargo, su mirada se topó con sus manos, sólo parcialmente visibles desde los pliegues de su túnica escarlata, esperando ver las manchas que delataran su crimen, pero se sorprendió al ver en su lugar matices de un prístino negro.

_Culpable, sin embargo._

-No fue su culpa,- murmuró Harry taciturno, su voz cargada de melancolía.- El no lo sabía. Él fue elegido.- se le escapó una risa ácida,- de hecho yo le elegí. Insistí.

-No, Potter,- el tono metálico de Snape atrajo los ojos de un verde profundo a reencontrarse con los suyos, así el sempiterno verde se encontró con la oscuridad del invierno durante una helada.- Él eligió su propio destino. Cada uno de ustedes fue informado de las ramificaciones con las que podrían toparse como Campeones.

-Nadie nos dijo que Voldemort podría ser una de esas "ramificaciones"- discrepó Harry venenosamente, evaluando a Snape con una mirada que podría competir con una de las de su Profesor.

-Habría pasado de todos modos. Estoy seguro de que usted ya lo sospechaba. Diggory sabía lo que se esperaba de él, estuviera el Señor Oscuro implicado o no el peligro del Torneo era el mismo... – Su voz se apagó al ver a Harry clavándole la mirada fieramente, presentando su alumno un gesto retador.

Una llama parecía haber encendido las mejillas de Harry al oír la mención, casi acusación, del Hufflepuff asesinado cruelmente. No había pasado ni un año desde su terrible muerte¡Ni siquiera un condenado año! Y Snape ya podía estar por ahí hablando de ello fríamente, como si pensara que su vida no importaba un bledo.

-No se atreva. No se atreva a hablar de Cedric como si él hubiera tenido la culpa,- Soltó Harry furiosamente, apretando de repente sus dedos insensibles.- ¡Él no había querido morir¡Él no lo sabía!

-Contenga ese temperamento suyo, Potter.- dijo Snape burlonamente, aunque sus ojos se habían estrechado fríamente, gesto que debía interpretarse como algo alarmante.-Usted no conocía al chico.

-¡Como si eso importase! Sigue estando muerto¿no¡Asesinado por ese vil bastardo al que usted llama Señor!- puntualizó enfadado, retazos de la desastrosa noche de la Tercera Prueba atravesando su mente. Cedric y él cogiendo la Copa de los Tres Magos a la vez. El ominoso cementerio, la figura encapuchada. El destello de esa aterradora luz verde. El cuerpo inerte de Cedric mirándole con los ojos vacíos. El caldero. Voldemort. El fantasma de Cedric.- ¡Está muerto!

-La gente muere cada día.- Entonó Snape con monotonía en un reto silencioso.- Así es la vida, Potter.

-Y ¿Cómo se supone que lo de "así es la vida" ayudará a Cedric?-rugió Harry.

-No lo hará,- dijo con calma Snape-, pero puede que a usted sí que le ayude.- Harry abrió la boca para discutir hasta que lo que había dicho Snape caló del todo en su cerebro.

-Eso... ¿Disculpe?- El enfado de Harry parecía haberse esfumado tan rápido como había aparecido, y fue reemplazada por una creciente e irritada confusión. Snape se apoyaba ahora en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y estrechándose a sí mismo. Harry avanzó con un paso vacilante hacia él. Fulminó a Harry con una mirada oscura y críptica a través de la cortina de pelo obsidiana ligeramente enmarañada y eternamente grasienta.

-No podría estar menos enfadado conmigo si lo intentara, Potter-, empezó Snape como un amago de explicación, causando que Harry frunciera el ceño confundido.- Usted está enfadado consigo mismo. Piensa que podría haber previsto su muerte.

Harry comenzó a farfullar durante un momento con una indignación furiosa, sin llegar a decir nada más que monosílabos sin sentido. Levantando una ceja negra repelente, Snape continuó.

-De hecho, no sólo se culpa de su muerte, sino también de la de sus padres, el viejo y de la de Bertha Jorkins. ¿No es usted responsable de todas y cada una de las personas que se han topado con su destino al final de la varita del Señor Oscuro¿Y del de todas aquellas personas que vio en el cementerio aquella noche¿No es personalmente el causante de cada uno de esos asesinatos? Dígame, Potter.

Hubo un momento de silencio inagotable entre ellos en el que Harry se quedó absorto en la contemplación de sus propios pies. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que la pesada culpa que sentía no era sólo debido a la muerte de Cedric, sino a su propia supervivencia. La fría y dura realidad presente en las siguientes palabras de Snape parecían provenir de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Por qué ha sobrevivido usted a la ira del Señor Tenebroso en incontables ocasiones cuando tantos otros han perecido sin piedad a sus pies?

La cabeza de pelo alborotado se elevó hasta toparse con los ojos negros insondables, muy consciente de su crueldad, en los que por momentos una chispa de afinidad ondeaba dentro de aguas turbulentas, ya no más llenas de ese rencor calmado que oculta una rabia persistente bajo la superficie. Pero tan rápido como apareció se ahogó, de nuevo, en el océano desesperadamente insondable de la noche, quedando solamente las olas heladas de la desesperación y de la determinación.

-No lo sé-, fue la respuesta eventual después del segundo más largo de silencio que había tenido que afrontar en el cual le parecía que había hecho las paces con el resto del mundo. Una arruga inquisidora apareció en el ceño de Snape mientras sondeaba a su alumno.

-Usted le teme-, siseó con certeza, sonando profundamente disgustado ante esa perspectiva, como si pensara que Harry había cometido una falta directamente en contra de su persona.- Cada vez que usted se encuentra frente a él podría ser la última. Para usted o para alguien allegado a usted. Le tiene bajo su control, igual que a los demás.

Un asentimiento con la cabeza fue su única respuesta.

-Teme ser manipulado por él, que pueda provocarle esos sentimientos de culpabilidad y desesperación en lo más profundo de su ser. Usted... anhela la muerte. Algo que pueda indultarle, una salida para el sufrimiento en el que se ha estado adentrando lentamente.- con los ojos abiertos como platos y vacilante, Harry reculó por la cama tan lejos como le fue posible del profesor de Pociones. Sabía demasiado, sus impenetrables ojos le habían dejado expuesto, permitiéndole despojarle de las permanentes capas que de abandonarle, le dejarían completamente desnudo ante el mundo entero. Necesitaba protección, aunque proviniera de la tranquilizadora piedra que rodeaba la cama.

-No lo permitiré.

Fue dicho con tanta certeza y determinación que sobresaltó a Harry haciendo que saliera del atolondramiento en el que no se había dado cuenta que se había metido.

-¿No lo hará?- Preguntó Harry, inseguro, ignorando que estaba requiriendo una confirmación desesperadamente.

-Hice una promesa y tengo plena intención de cumplirla. ¿No le he dicho que pretendo frenarle en su comportamiento suicida?- aquí esbozó una mueca seca reemplazando el ceño fruncido.- Eso no sólo incluye ir corriendo de cabeza a una muerte segura.

De repente a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Cómo es que terminó usted haciendo una promesa así?

-Su padre me salvó la vida una vez.- Snape hizo una mueca al pensarlo.- No importa cuanto deteste ese hecho. No pude devolverle el favor como debería. Luego llegó el error que le costó la vida, y fue entonces cuando hice el juramente de asegurar la supervivencia de su hijo, si podía.

-¿Se culpa a sí mismo?- preguntó Harry, sin tener tiempo de apreciar la ironía de la pregunta. Una mueca dolorida fue dirigida a él.

-Yo fui el que informó al Señor Oscuro de que había oído algo acerca de algo que le amenazaba a él y a su poder. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que había decidido acabar con la amenaza, los Potter, e inevitablemente, contigo.- El tono furioso que pesaba en su voz no iba directamente dirigido hacia Harry, había redirigido su mirada repentinamente interesado en las piedras del suelo que había bajo sus pies. No podía distinguirse ningún rostro entre los filamentos de un negro grasiento que caían lacios sobre sus hombros.- Le debo su vida y la mía propia. El padre que se te debe, sin embargo, es algo completamente irremplazable. Eso no puede ser compensado.

Ante él, desconcertado, Harry le preguntó:

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?

-Usted preguntó.- Respondió Snape con ironía.- Y ya es hora de que se dé cuenta de que la muerte de los que le rodean no tiene nada que ver con usted. Sino conmigo. Empezó y terminó con los Potter, y ahora continuará hasta que el Señor Oscuro tenga a todo el Mundo Mágico implorando compasión.- Un suspiro.- No recibirán ninguna.

-No si le derrotamos. La Orden...

-La Orden no tiene poder sobre él o sus seguidores-. Se mofó Snape.- Hay medidas que han sido pensadas para sostener a la sociedad que hemos reconstruido, sí, pero pronto caerán en la anarquía cuando lo que guardan salga a la luz. El pánico surgirá y el mundo se resquebrajará divido por el miedo. Todo lo que hacemos nosotros es retrasar lo inevitable...

-A menos que nos sobrepongamos a nuestros miedos y peleemos contra ellos,- murmuró Harry para sí mismo, las palabras de Snape sobre inducir terror en el Señor Oscuro de repente le vinieron a la mente, más claras y precisas de lo que habían sido nunca antes.

-Precisamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese instante, forjando casi un palpable entendimiento entre ellos y por breves momentos Harry no vio en el profesor de Pociones ni un profesor ni un espía, sino a un hombre, simplemente. Todos eran hombres, iguales, traídos al mundo por el dios que cada cual era libre de elegir, y con la oportunidad de vivir. La vida era algo precioso por encima de todas las cosas. Tan fabulosamente voluble. Y sin embargo, completamente insignificante. Se adentró en la oscuridad de unos ojos carbonizados, la inevitable muerte parecía devolverle la mirada, dándole la bienvenida con la guadaña extendida y Harry se dio cuenta de que ya no tendría miedo. El miedo era sólo una imagen en la que querían que creyera, para manipular su comportamiento. El abrazo esquelético que le rodeaba no iba a ser temido ni bienvenido, simplemente aceptado.

Al igual que a Snape. Harry podía aceptarle ahora como su reticente salvador. Un protector, encargado de su seguridad y supervivencia, y por todo eso habría funcionado, podía preverlo. Su supervivencia. Lo haría, cuando el inevitable final se aproximase, saldría victorioso. Pese a haber sido marcado con una cicatriz, incluso si su vida se tornase algo insufrible, viviría. Acariciaría los momentos en la oscuridad y se fortalecería. Snape se encontraba actualmente en medio de la oscuridad, todavía avanzando penosamente en las profundidades, pero él también sobreviviría. Apaleado y contusionado, pero vivo no obstante.

-Somos impotentes en esta guerra.

Vino como una convicción tan severa y mordaz que Harry salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Frunciendo el ceño en su contemplación, bajó la mirada a la piedra bajo el pie del Profesor de Pociones.

-Sí- afirmó siendo realista, causando que Snape le mirase dubitativo.- Pero Voldemort...- Snape todavía retrocedía ante el nombre, y Harry se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Aunque se había sobrepuesto a sus miedos, estaba seguro de que no le gustaría ir al Infierno a practicarlos. (nt. Vamos, que no quería que Snape le matara)- ... tiene sus debilidades. No sé cómo aprovecharlas y definitivamente no tengo un plan de acción pero estoy seguro de que cuando llegue el momento, sabré qué hacer.

Ante la ceja arqueada que vio, añadió- Trabajo mejor bajo presión.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Snape con sarcasmo, su tono era seco. Harry hizo una leve mueca.

-Oh, sí, debería verme en Adivinación. Pensar sobre la marcha es mi especialidad.- Harry le dedicó un cara de descaro y no pudo menos que sonreír al pensar en sus redacciones y las de Ron acerca de sus "predicciones" sobre los desastres que les ocurrirían cada día de la semana. En vez de hacer un comentario acerca de su arrogancia o la de su padre, Snape sonrió levemente, y Harry sabía de alguna manera que era por pensar en la obsesión de Trelawney por la muerte de ciertos individuos. Él forzosamente tenía que odiarla como el resto del alumnado.- Deberían cambiar el nombre de la asignatura por "Pérdida Absurda de Tiempo".

-Ya está cogido- dijo Snape con ironía aparentando una seriedad absoluta a pesar de la curva en la comisura de sus labios.- Oficialmente la lleva el más competente- hizo una mueca,- Gilderoy Lockhart.

Riendo, Harry hizo una mueca al pensar en su horroroso profesor de segundo año.

-¿"Competente" y "Lockhart" en la misma frase? Debe de ser la primera vez.

-Sin duda.

_Click._

...Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par al oír el quedo y casi inaudible ruido, todo lo que iba a decir acera de Lockhart y sus pixies murió en sus labios. No era posible¿verdad¿Cuantas veces se había imaginado que oía ese ruido durante su aprisionamiento por encima de los chasquidos sarcásticos de Mickey? Snape había dado un paso precipitado hacia la puerta, miró a Harry por encima del hombro antes de casi abalanzarse sobre el manillar, forzando a la puerta de madera a abrirse con tal fuerza que casi derriba a la persona que estaba en el corredor. No era quien Harry había esperado encontrarse.

En vez de al anciano Director esperando al otro lado de la puerta, entretenido en mesarse el extremo de su barba y con ese centelleo que indicaba una chispa muy lejos de la furia era Hermione. Sus ojos profundamente marrones se abrieron por la sorpresa, y un creciente y persistente humor brilló en ellos al ver al despeinado profesor de Pociones quien había aparecido ante ella por detrás de la puerta.

Se quedaron paralizados en ese estado durante un largo rato, Snape parecía tan sorprendida de verla allí como Harry. Les dedicó una sonrisa confiada a ambos nada común en ella.

-¿Profesor?- preguntó quedamente, antes de lanzar una mirada implorante a Harry, quien todavía se asomaba por detrás de la cama en el otro extremo de la habitación. Enderezándose rápidamente, Snape por fin se dirigió a ella.

-¿Dónde...-gruñó agriamente-... está Dumbledore?

La sonrisa de Hermione desfalleció un poco, y miró hacia las escaleras por las que había descendido previamente.

-En su despacho, Profesor.- le dijo rápidamente, echando a Harry una mirada intranquila antes de que Snape se lanzara a subir las escaleras como si pensara que las hordas del Infierno le pisaban los talones. Harry no podía culparle. Él, por otro lado, todavía permanecía en su celda, mirando a Hermione, quien le observaba.- ¿Y bien?- preguntó ella con expectación.- ¿Vas a salir o te vuelvo a encerrar?

Lo cual le hizo reaccionar y andar a zancadas hacia el exterior de la habitación y se encontró bombardeado por un regazo lleno de Hermione.

-¡Uf! Er... ¿Hermione? No puedo respirar,- dijo con voz ahogada, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Oh-, aflojó levemente su apretón mortal , y dijo avergonzada,- lo siento. ¿Qué tal¿Ha sido desastroso? Ron se puso hecho una furia cuando Dumbledore nos dijo lo que había hecho y yo también para empezar. Espero que hayas obtenido algo de toda esta experiencia, no me gustaría darle a Ron la oportunidad de ensañarse. Él no ha intentado hacerte daño¿verdad?

-Bueno, no, yo se lo he hecho a él y sí.- le dijo con una mueca cuando al final paró para tomar aire.

-Bien, por lo menos... ¿Qué¿Lo hizo?- preguntó horrorizada, y si era posible, sus ojos se abrieron aún más.- Oh, Dios mío, Harry¿estás bien¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?

-Ya te lo contaré cuando estemos con Ron más tarde, -le dijo a la vez que empezaba a andar por el pasillo y se dirigía hacia las escaleras que le sacarían de las mazmorras. ¡Cómo deseaba ver la luz del sol! Ella le siguió y continuó hablando.

-Bueno, no habrá sido tan horrible después de todo,- dijo Hermione esperanzada, examinando a Harry de arriba a abajo por si encontraba algún signo de algo fatal.- Pero el profesor Dumbledore quiere que vayas a verle primero.

Harry gruñó,

-¡Como si no hubiera hecho demasiado ya!- murmuró irritado. Inclinándose sobre él como si fuera a contarle un secreto, Hermione susurró;

-Míralo de esta forma, ahora vas a ver cómo el profesor Snape le pone en su lugar...

-Si me lo pones así...- le dedicó una de sus pocas sonrisas genuinas que había sido capaz de esbozar a alguien durante bastante tiempo, y se paró en seco al llegar a la estatua que guardaba la entrada al despacho del Director. Lanzó a Hermione una mirada con gesto de expectación.

-Pepitas de chocolate,- le miró sonriéndole antes de dejarle el paso libre a Harry y seguirle por la escalera de mármol tan pronto como la estatua cobró vida y les permitió pasar, revelando unas escaleras de piedra que conducían hacia arriba. _Siempre una alegría_, pensó irónicamente.

Subiendo penosamente las escaleras con pasos lentos y laboriosos, alcanzó la puerta de la oficina y se detuvo por un momento. Frunció el ceño confuso. No oía ningún ruido de muebles rompiéndose, gritos o hechizos potencialmente mortales, sólo el bajo murmullo de una conversación muy seria. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó a que le dejaran pasar. Y esperó. Y esperó.

Por un momento pensó que no le habían oído y levantó el puño para llamar otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y Snape apareció, más pálido que de costumbre y Harry casi se ve rodando escaleras abajo debido a la huida precipitada del hombre para escapar del despacho y de Dumbledore.

-Mire por dónde va, Potter- gruñó amenazadoramente, prácticamente empujando a Harry hacia un lado mientras bajaba las escaleras a grandes zancadas y quedando fuera de la vista. _Demasiado pronto para algún adelanto_, suspiró Harry mentalmente.

-Harry, entra,- dijo el sonriente Director desde detrás de su mesa, mezclando y guardando papeles dentro de uno de los numerosos cajones de caoba. Mientras entraba con paso renuente en la habitación y se sentaba en la silla que el Director le había indicado esperaba con impaciencia una explicación. Desafortunadamente, no recibió ninguna adecuada.- Me temo que tendrás que excusar a Severus. Acaba de recibir algunas noticias algo desafortunadas.

Harry asintió, urgiéndole a que continuara.

-Confío en que todo haya ido bien.

¿Bromeaba¿No le estaba preguntando cómo todas las partes de un plan que él había diseñado se habían desbaratado? Suspiró levemente, preguntándose si era posible todavía quedaran reminiscencias de Snape en él antes de aventurar una respuesta.

-Bueno,- dijo Harry mordazmente, levantando las manos en lugar de encogerse de hombros. Dejó la frase sin acabar como si pensara decir "podía haber sido peor". Dumbledore asintió con comprensión, en sus ojos permanecía ese brillo de mirada que parecía saberlo todo.

-Y también confío en que no informarás al Profeta acerca del trato recibido.- le pidió el marchito mago riendo, aunque el significado de esto estaba claro. "no vayas por ahí contándolo todo" (Nt: literalmente: "no vayas por ahí contando cada Tom, Dick y Harry." No os lo he puesto así porque os ibais a quedar como yo: O.o Sinceramente¿qué toman los de esa isla?).- Sin embargo, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley han sido ya informados acerca de la situación.

-No, señor,- murmuró Harry, de repente ansioso por irse de allí. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto había echado de menos a sus amigos, a los ocupantes de la Torre de Gryffindor. Por algún milagro, su deseo se vio cumplido.

-Entonces te dejaré que regreses a tu dormitorio,- dijo Dumbledore, levantándose y conduciendo a su impaciente alumno hacia la puerta.- Creo que Hedwig te ha echado muchísimo de menos durante tu corta ausencia.

-¿Hedwig ha vuelto?- preguntó Harry sorprendido. La había enviado a Sirius dos días antes de su encarcelamiento y Harry no esperaba que regresara por lo menos en otros tres días. ¿Y si Sirius había cambiado de lugar y ahora estaba más cerca¿La Orden le habría permitido salir de su casa? Más ansioso ahora por llegar a la sala común Harry resistió el impulso de salir corriendo.

-De hecho, llegó ayer,- sonrió el Director sabiamente.- Y parece que ha estado muy ocupada. Yo que tú iría a verla lo antes posible. Puede que se sienta un poco molesta.

_Vaya un juego de palabras_, pensó Harry con ironía imaginando lo llenos de sangre que se le iban a quedar los dedos. (nt: El juego de palabras es que Dumby le dice que Hedwig puede sentirse un poco "peckish", que significa a la vez molesta y hambrienta. De ahí que Harry tema por sus dedos, algo muy comprensible, por otro lado.) Esa lechuza tenía una forma muy extraña de demostrarle su cariño.

-Gracias, señor.- dijo Harry rápidamente mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo casi derribando a la Señora Norris que estaba al final y desapareciendo por la esquina antes de que un airado Filch llegara. Libertad.

Vigilando su regreso a la torre de Gryffindor con una sonrisa estaba la profesora McGonagall, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras ascendía las escaleras rumbo al despacho del director del cual Harry había salido minutos antes. Dumbledore ahora se sentaba confortablemente tras su escritorio, una mano acariciando suavemente a Fawkes, que gorjeaba y mirando algo que sólo él parecía ser capaz de ver.

-¿Director?- McGonagall le llamó vacilante desde el umbral antes de irrumpir en el despacho cuando él le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.- ¿Todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan?

El anciano mago suspiró.

-De hecho sí, aunque me atrevería a decir que Severus está disgustado conmigo,- dijo amablemente, sonriendo penosamente con el pensamiento.

-¿Y, honestamente, puedes culparle?- le preguntó Minerva con sarcasmo.- ¿Y que hay de su situación con Potter?

-Parece que han colaborado en una cruzada en mi contra,- informó Dumbledore alegremente, aparentemente encantado con ese hecho.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Entonó McGonagall secamente,- ¿Es posible que sea yo la primera en decirte "te lo dije"?

-Espero que no lo hagas, Minerva. Permite que un hombre viejo viva con sus ilusiones.- Ahora hacía muecas hacia ella. Ella sacudió la cabeza con consternación, era lo único que podía hacer en estos casos.- Me da miedo que todos abandonen a este viejo.

-Seguro que eso no pasará, Albus. Todavía tienes a tus más leales amigos a tu lado, aunque si continúas encerrándolos no te van a quedar muchos fuera para ayudarte.

Él se rió suavemente al escucharlo.

-Muy cierto, Minerva, muy cierto.

--

Mientras tanto, Harry se estaba recuperando al calor reconfortante de la torre de Gryffindor, disfrutando el apacible resplandor del hogar al chisporrotear y de la familiar cháchara de los pocos ocupantes de la sala. Estaba sentado con el pijama puesto (una comodidad más de la cual no se había dado cuenta antes que había echado tanto de menos) en uno de los mullidos sillones cerca del fuego con Hermione sentada en el reposabrazos y Ron en un taburete a su lado.

Sentado frente a él estaba Fred, con George subido en uno de sus brazos, imitando a Hermione, mientras Ginny se sentaba a los pies de Fred entreteniendo a un impaciente Crookshands. Harry miraba cómo ella hacía rodar un carrete de madera por el suelo para que el felino lo persiguiera, el movimiento repetido y rítmico le tranquilizaba. Ella y Fred hablaban animadamente, pero Harry estaba demasiado al borde del sueño como para prestar atención.

-Oh, por favor,- suspiró George escépticamente.

-El hombre se cree que la monogamia es algún tipo de madera,- añadió Fred, ganándose un violento golpe en la pierna de parte de Ginny, quien pretendía defender a su nuevo Don Juan.

-Eres igual de insensible.- replicó indignada.

-¿Que él?

-¡Que la madera!- chilló a carcajadas, levantándose rápidamente del suelo tras descruzar las piernas y coger el almohadón en el que había estado confortablemente sentada y lanzarlo a su hermano. Fred inevitablemente tomó represalias, reclutando a su gemelo para que le ayudase a inmovilizarla sobre la mullida alfombra.

Cómo había echado Harry de menos tardes como aquella, podía relajarse sin preocuparse con lo que opinaran los demás. Los tres días pasados en soledad con Snape le habían enseñado a valorar todo eso, por lo menos. El profesor no parecía ser capaz de algo tan fácil, estaba constantemente en alerta, siempre esperando lo inesperado, siempre analizando sus alrededores y a la gente que le rodeaba. Alerta permanente, como podía haber bramado Moody.

Parecía que les habían forzado a aguantarse durante semanas, y había sido Harry quien había incitado el comportamiento del profesor de Pociones, aunque él había podido conseguir alguna aclaración a porqué Snape actuaba de ese modo. Podía entenderle un poco, podía llegar a entender la idea de que su amarga cólera y frío desprecio eran el resultado de una niñez cruel, las derivaciones de convertirse en espía pero sobre todo, comprendía la importancia de defenderse por encima de todo, de asegurar su propia supervivencia.

Y eso era todo lo que Severus Snape parecía hacer día a día. Sobrevivir.

FIN

* * *

Y ya está. Me toca despedirme de este fic, he disfrutado mucho traduciéndolo, aunque en algunas partes os confieso que me quedaba atascada... De todos modos, el autor planea hacer una secuela... o planeaba, antes de que su ordenador explotara, así que no os puedo asegurar una segunda parte.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Espero que os haya gustado.

Snape White (miembro de la Orden Severusiana)

In Sev I trust


End file.
